Sovereign Shapes
by TheNameUGiveMe
Summary: Desert Punk heads back to Tenchi's time to perhaps retire from being a mercenary.  However when a seemingly insignificant uprising in a major city turns violent his break is short lived.  Tenchi and Desert Punk belong to their creators.  Please review!
1. Together we'll ring in the new year

To better understand this story you may want to read my previous story "Premonitions of a Firefight." That story itself is

imcomplete but you will still understand.

**Additional information: Along with Tenchi Muyo and Desert Punk characters, I will include a few other anime characters. **

**When I do I will state at the end who they belong to or if you see a new character but I don't make a statement at the end**

**then that character belongs to me. Again thanks for reading and please review. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Another New Years Eve. A light rain accompanied by just above freezing temperatures came upon Hamburg, Germany.

The scent of wet concrete filled the air and pedestrians filled the busy sidewalks and streets with umbrellas above them.

Despite the unexpected precipitation hardly anything was hindered. The world renowned harbor was handling incoming

and outgoing sea vessels at normal capacity; all incoming flights to the airport were on time; and elsewhere many families

set out to prepare for New Years parties. Lamposts and the thousands upon thousands of building lights illuminated the city

as it sprung into almost full gear. Almost because unlike the famous celebrations across the Atlantic in the United States,

this years New Years celebration was more docile and laid back. Still there was much celebration and much to be celebrated.

At a small tavern close to downtown a big screen television was displaying a soccer (futbol) game while the bartenders kept

busy serving orders, mainly beers created at the tavern's brewery. The dim lights revealed dark brown wooden walls advertising

the beers that the tavern made. Sitting at a small corner booth was school professor Morien Eeham relaxing and slowly sipping

a tall glass of golden brown beer while his eyes occasionally gazed at the soccer game. Accompanying him was an aspriring musician

and close friend Christian "Flake" Lorenz. Flake was a music instructor at Morien's school. From former East Berlin, in East Germany

he was in a few respected bands but recently got involved with another band which he believed would achieve worldwide fame.

**Morien**: "Worldwide fame? Don't count your eggs before they hatch"

**Flake**: "I know but everything is falling into place. What do you think of our name?

**Morien**: "Rammstein is alright I guess. I still think you should have picked Insignia"

**Flake**: "We need one more guitarist and I know you're pretty damn good. You interested?"

**Morien**: "Me? Thanks but I'm busy. School and such"

**Flake**: "Always dedicated. Why don't you want to talk about that event 4 years ago?"

**Morien**: "I will neither confirm nor deny anything (He takes a sip of beer) Somethings are better kept under wraps"

**Flake**: "So that was you who helped defeat the augmented men created by the defunct INSF. You know I won't walk

around spilling the beans"

**Morien**: "I know. It's not me I'm worried about. It's the others I don't want to compromise"

**Flake**: "That's fine. It's fifteen minutes until the New Year. Let's toast to something"

**Morien**: "To your band in the hopes that it will acheive the success you are all looking for"

They take a drink.

**Flake**: "I need something a bit heavier to drink from the bar. Be back in a bit"

Morien, with a chill smile on his face focuses his vision on the furthest point in the bar as he remembers his last battle 4 years

ago aiding in the defeat of an INSF experiment involving augmented human beings. Their purpose was to destroy the world's

holy cities in all 3 major religions to spark a world war. Alongside him was the Desert Punk, Vash the Stampede, Nabeshin, Tenchi

Masaki, Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka Jurai, and Washu Hakubi. Morien himself was and still is an augmented human being but did not

succum to his mind being controled by the INSF. His other difference was that his strength only came with he was in a life or

death situation. Otherwise he was a perfecly normal, tall, built, light brown skinned, human being. Since the event world

leaders decided enough was enough and quickly ended the INSF terrorist group. Soon Flake returned with 6 shot glasses.

**Morien**: "Are those..."

**Flake**: "_Jaggerbombs_? Yes!"

**Morien**: "Dude, you rock. It's been quite a while since I've treated myself to this drink of the gods"

**Flake**: "It's new years. Why not right? What should we toast to this time?"

**Morien**: "To alcohol, ha!"

**Flake**: "Works for me. Cheers!"

The hour drew near midnight. The soccer game was halted for a brief moment as a countdown clock appeared on the screen.

At first everyone cheered but as soon as the clock reached 30 seconds everyone counted down out loud all the way towards

zero. At 2 seconds the lights went out for a brief moment. Then came back on. The people were quiet at first and a bit

bummed since they missed the changing into the new year but it became water under the bridge as everyone went back into cheering.

**Flake**: "That was odd"

**Morien**: "Seemed normal to me" as he took another _Jaggerbomb_

The rest of the evening grew calmer as people slowly started to vacate the tavern. A few hours after midnight Morien and Flake bid

each other farewell and went their seperate ways home. Morien's condominium was a quick ten minute tram ride from the tavern.

After his somewhat short involvment with the Spetsnaz thanks in part to his father, Dmitri, he made more money as a soldier in a

few missions than he ever would in a lifetime as a teacher. Nonetheles he kept his career as a professor to give the illusion that he

had no invovlment with the fight against the INSF. Many of Morien's colleagues teased him about looking like the person they saw

on the newscast the day the war was televised. If only they knew. Eventually the tram stopped in front of Morien's new living space.

It was almost 3 times as big as his old apartment but it was still overlooking the harbor. With his "mercenary" money Morien decided

it was time to move into a new and bigger place. All the walls were white and the floor was wooden tile. It was a bland interior design

but Morien didn't care. Within his two bedroom condo he made a music studio in the other bedroom complete with his collection of

guitars, 2 bass guitars, a drum set with a double base drum double pedal set, and an electric piano. Other than the move with the

new extra space everything seemed normal. However, something else was different. Morien opened the door to his 3rd floor condo

and layed down on his sofa after turning a lamp on. With his eyes shut he thought of nothing until he heard the sound of a

dimensional portal opening. A smile grew on his face. A woman with emerald green eyes and long spiky pink hair walked into

the light wearing a black kimono.

**Morien**: "I missed you"

**Washu**: "Well isn't that sweet. I hope it's not too late"

**Morien**: "It's well past midnight"

**Washu**: "Better late then never right?"

**Morien**: "For you of course"

**Washu**: "How was your trip to that tavern?"

**Morien**: "Peaceful. Flake and I conversed for hours. Only got crazy towards midnight. Then silence again. How are Tenchi and the others doing?"

**Washu**: "Oh brother. Ryoko and Ayeka kept fighting over who got to hold Tenchi when the clock turned midnight. You know how those two get"

**Morien**: "And you decided to come here to my boring living space instead of watching the entertainment unfolding back there?" (laughs)

**Washu**: "As non-monotonous as that gang is I think someone special deserved a visit. I didn't want to be too alone for New Years"

**Morien**: "Too alone?" (chuckles)

**Washu**: "You know what I meant"

**Morien**: "Indeed. I think there is room for one more on this sofa"

**Washu**: "Are you suggesting that I could be the lucky one to fill that void?

**Morien**: "You're the genius. I think you can figure it out"

**Washu**: "In that case this genius says the bed has more area than this sofa"

**Morien**: "Agreed"

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. The Tired Demon

A loud thud broke the silence in Morien's condo. Upon awakening Morien came to realize

that it was him falling off the bed that made the sound. It was around 5am, the time Morien

usually wakes up to prepare for a days work. Standing up, he looked out his bedroom

window seeing that it was still raining and still dark. Dark enough for many of Hamburg's

inhabitants to be under the sleep spell. He then looked back at his bed to see Washu with

a peaceful expression on her face as she seemed to not have been disturbed by gravity

helping the floor win Morien. Walking over he tucked the blankets in and kissed her lightly

on the cheek. She broke a small smile. Morien began to walk towards the door to make an early

breakfast when a soft voice objected his actions.

**Washu**: "It's called a break for a reason"

**Morien**: "Yes but I always wake up around this time. My body's natural alarm clock is set to

around 5am even though today the floor had a say in when I should wake up"

**Washu**: "Hey do you hear that?"

Morien listened for a few seconds

**Morien**: "All I hear is the rain against the window and the occasional ship's fog horn in the

distance"

**Washu**: "Exactly. It's quite miserable outside and no need to do anything inside for the

time being. Why don't you come back to bed with me?"

**Morien**: "And what would be in it for me?

**Washu**: "Oh not much really. Just the most adorable and greatest scientific genius

the universe will ever see. Need I say more?"

**Morien**: "You win Washu"

Morien walks to the bed and starts poking at Washu's side

**Washu**: "Hey that tickles! Stop that!"

**Morien**: "Well you wanted me back didn't ya?"

**Washu**: "I want to wrap my arms around those broad shoulders of yours. Now leave

my hips alone and hold me!"

**Morien**: "Whatever you say" he said with a smile

The rain stopped several hours later but thick overcast clouds covered the morning

sun. The city was relatively quiet since most people slept in during New Years Day.

Several cars could be seen on Hamburg's streets but nowhere near normal capacity.

Morien looked up at the white ceiling while Washu faced down with her face buried

between his left shoulder and neck and her left arm over his chest. He was happy

where he was but at the same time bored out of his mind. No school. No homework

to grade or make. No tests to give. It would be another week and a half before school

was back in session. As a history professor he gets fairly priced travel deals to do

research but even that came up empty. For the first time in a long time he felt lazy.

He had forgotten what it felt like to have virtually no stress or deadlines. The thought

brought a look of gleefulness. But the issue remained. What on earth was there to

do for the day? He looked for Washu's hand and gave it a squeeze to see if she was

awake. A low humming sound gave him his answer.

**Morien**: "You alive there?"

**Washu**: "More than I want to be at the moment"

**Morien**: "It's past 8 now. We should do something today"

**Washu**: "Not sure. I should probably be heading back to my lab soon"

**Morien**: "I take it you still haven't told them"

**Washu**: "No one knows about us. I think it's more fun that way. What about you?"

**Morien**: "Only Flake knows. I told him you were from Thailand. He won't tell a soul"

**Washu**: "How long do you think we can keep this up?"

**Morien**: "No clue. They'll find out when they find out"

**Washu**: "And what do you think will happen when Tenchi and the girls find out?"

**Morien**: "Believe me I've entertained the thought. I would imagine there being

mixed reactions towards you and I dating"

**Washu**: "I'd say let it wait a while"

**Morien**: "So be it. You know, I have another question changing the subject now"

**Washu**: "Shoot"

**Morien**: "After I left Okayama what happened to Vash and Kanta?"

**Washu**: "Through dimensional transport I was able to send them back to their

place in time and home planet"

**Morien**: "Such a lively bunch we were. I kinda miss those guys"

**Washu**: "Oh I'm sure you'll see them again"

**Morien**: "I will? How?"

**Washu**: "Before they left I gave them portable dimensional traveling devices looking like

wrist watches. They can come back to this time anytime they choose"

**Morien**: "You what!"

**Washu**: "I thought you said you missed that bunch"

**Morien**: "Well yes. I'm not worried about Vash but Kanta is nuts! Even though he was a

tremendous help to us years ago I still question where his virture is. Maybe he's changed"

**Washu**: "Well if you see him you'll know. Anyways I should go. Can't halt the work of a

genius for too long. I hope you figure out what you're going to do today. Of course if you

get too bored you can visit me in my lab through the dimension tunnel in your kitchen. Just

make sure no one is around first"

**Morien**: "Wouldn't I run the risk of being experimented on?"

**Washu**: "...no...maybe..."

**Morien**: "I'll give it some thought"

**Washu**: "You better. Have a good day good looking"

**Morien**: "Right back at you"

With the absence of Washu the condo became quiet once again. Within a few

minutes Morien finally figured out what to do. He began calling his friends to

see who was up for a jam session at his studio.

* * *

Many years into the future the world is covered in sand. Vegetation is almost

impossible to find and survival in the hostile desert conditions is difficult. Still

humans have usually been good at adapting to environmental changes. One

major difference is the crime. It has increased exponentially. This has set up a

situation for people to hire out mercenaries to protect them or to do shady

deeds for them. There are abandoned cities strewn all across the desert. At

one in particular, known as West 32, two men in beige desert gear holding automatic

rifles casually walk in between the deserted buildings. They are part of a guild

of thieves known as the Ottawa gang. Because of its massive size West 32 was an

ideal hiding spot for criminals. No one dared trek in this city. Only an idiot would try

his or her luck walking from one end of West 32 to the other. Unless of course some

money hungry mental case insane enough to take on an entire gang of thieves had

a good reason to. As the two men continue their conversation they come to an intersection.

Up ahead they see a beam of light sparkle in the distance. A light reflection. The two men stop.

**Man 1**: "Did you see that?"

**Man 2**: "Yeah. Keep an eye out"

Both men hold up their AK-47's. Looking down their sights they stand still waiting for it to

move so they can confirm if it's an intruder or something else. As they look a

voice from behind says:

**Voice**: "Mirrors. A good investment if you ask me"

Before both men could turn around they were out cold from the butt of a shotgun. Just

then a call to their radios comes in. When no response is made the city comes under

alert. About 30 gunman storm the sandy streets looking in all directions. They eventually

come up to the unconscience men. A mix of panic and anger strike the armed gunman.

Curiosity came to one of the theives as they found a box buried halfway in the sand with

wires sticking out of it. In addition it was beeping. Another turns to him and yells:

**Thief**: "Oh shit! It's a bomb!"

As he finished the sentence it detonated sending about half of the group skyward. The

rest kept looking around anxiously. Then gunshots started coming out from the

abandoned high rise overlooking them. One by one men start to drop like flies.

**Thieves**: "OPEN FIRE!"

Automatic gunfire starts to riddle the building. The mysterious gunman makes a run for it.

The gun shots cease. The sound of creaking came from the building followed by loud cracking.

**Thief**: "It's coming down RUN!"

The collapsing building creates a wave of sand covering the remaining thieves. Some of

them emerge from the sand groaning in pain. A figure makes its way towards the men. As

soon as they see it they fumble for their weapons but they are either damaged or lost.

In fear they raise their hands up begging for their lives.

**Thief**: "Please don't kill us! We're just surviving!"

**Figure**: "I understand that. But you have a file I need. It's worth a lot"

**Thief**: "Desert Punk!"

**Desert Punk:** "Who else?"

Desert Punk reaches into the pockets of one of the thieves. Finding what he was looking

for he ties up the remaining thieves stripping them of their clothes and weapons.

**Desert Punk**: "This mission was a gold mine. This file along with the clothes and weapons

will be get me 3 million yen! That's more than enough for more explosives, water, and supplies"

He looks down at the device Washu gave him.

**Desert Punk**: "Ever since that fight in the past these last few years have been nothing

but a cakewalk of missions and money. Maybe I should go back for a while. Maybe go on

another adventure. And maybe even kick Finger Painting's ass again HAHA! Guess that

means I'll have to tell Junko. I wonder if she would go with me"

As the sun began to set in the Kanto Desert Desert Punk casually strolled his way back to

base eager to get his pay.

_**End of chapter 2**_


	3. Just Like Before

**Chapter 3**

The tip of the setting sun was still peeking over the sand dunes of the Kanto Desert painting

the early evening sky a red pink color. The stars were just beginning to make an appearance

and there was even an aurora forecasted for that night. Desert Punk slowly strolled into the

village with an overload of gear, mainly clothing and weaponry. The faded dark green 2-story

buildings now were lit up from the inside painting the sandy streets somewhat white. Since his

involvement with the Oasis government in overthrowing Kaizuka's plot to use deadly weapons

against the Oasis government to take back the desert, Desert Punk became a marked man

with everyone on the anti-government's side after his head. His prudence told him it was time

to flee and head to another part of the desert far away from his previous residence. Junko

Asagiri (pronounced June-Koe), who used to be a competing mercenary thwarting almost

all of Desert Punk's plans, had also left with Desert Punk. Successfully betraying an entire

anti-government group had convinced her that Desert Punk was someone worth her time.

Since the move they both continued with there mercenary work typically working separately

but occasionally worked as a team. They still both vexed each other but for the most part

they get along much better than years ago. They even both reside in the same living space

at the village.

Hours after the job he completed Desert Punk came to the local market to cash in. A slim

man in a red shirt came to the small window peeking through to confirm identity.

**Aiden**: "Kanta? I was just about to close shop"

**Desert Punk**: "I'm just that lucky"

**Aiden**: "What do you have for me today?"

**Desert Punk**: "What don't I have? Ha-ha! Check this out. I got gear, several articles of desert

clothing, weapons and ammunition, and of course last but not least that file"

**Aiden**: "Good. The file first. It's a map of cave that contains artifacts from the Dark Ages. Non-lethal

I believe"

**Desert Punk**: "Is that what was in there?"

**Aiden**: "You didn't look?"

**Desert Punk**: "Aiden, I'm a professional not some brown nosing jack-ass who can't mind his

own business. I was only assigned to bring back the file and nothing more. Looking at it wouldn't

have changed the outcome of the mission. Now where's my pay?"

**Aiden**: "As promised here is 2.5 million yen for the file. Some of these weapons are rare so that

will be another 500,000 yen. So that's 3 million yen altogether"

**Desert Punk**: "Excellent"

**Aiden**: "Don't spend it all in one place"

**Desert Punk**: "Whatever"

**Aiden**: "Your legacy has traveled far even to these parts. You were not only known as the demon

of the desert but also some pathetic hairy bastard who was always in debt. Yet you come here

and you don't fit any of the negative descriptions. What's changed"

**Desert Punk**: "Part of it is me and part of it is Junko. I don't give a shit what other people think

or say but being in financial trouble was getting really old. So I now take the frugal route and

just use my money to get supplies and maintain my weaponry. Plus if I'm going to keep Junko

around I want to be a little more responsible with what I've been given"

**Aiden**: "Do you plan on doing this forever?"

Desert Punk paused with his signature cold steel look in his eyes. He then looked again at his

dimensional transporter that was given to him by Washu.

**Desert Punk**: "One can only do this for so long. There are days where I want to quit but this

is the only thing I'm good at. I might settle permanently at some point but for now this is the

life for me"

Desert Punk and Aiden spoke for a few more minutes. Aiden then closed shop and Desert

Punk headed to his living quarters. It was at the edge of the village looking out towards

the sand dunes of the Kanto Desert. As he entered his home Junko was there sitting on an

old blue sofa with a water bottle in her hands wearing a black turtle neck and military green

cargo pants. Next to her on a table was a radio which was tuned into a talk show from the

Oasis. Once Desert Punk stepped in he took off his cooling helmet and looked over at Junko.

She looked back at him with a friendly expression on her face.

**Kanta**: "Enjoying yourself?"

**Junko**: "Maybe just a level below that. It's been a rather boring day"

**Kanta**: "I second that"

**Junko**: "You do?"

**Kanta**: "Sure. I mean yeah it's always a thrill when people are shooting at you but it dies off

much quicker now. It seems that everyone I go after is way more inexperienced than the

ones I used to go after back when I lived closer to the Oasis. I mean what happened Junko?

We used to be well known figures instilling fear into everyone. We built a legacy. We come

here with the same tactics and skills and we are still just normal people to everyone around

us. Although I will say it's a nice change from being hunted all the time"

**Junko**: "So take a break. Even the demon of the desert needs to cool down for a while. Besides

didn't you get paid tonight?"

**Kanta**: "Yeah, 3 million yen"

**Junko**: "And you're complaining? It's easy money you're making. But I guess it doesn't

seem like it's worth much if it's too easy to obtain"

**Kanta**: "Junko, did I ever tell you about this?"

He walks over to her and shows her the device on his wrist.

**Junko**: "Your watch? I've always noticed it but never bother asking. What about it?

**Kanta**: "It's not a watch. As crazy as it sounds this is a dimensional transporter"

**Junko**: "...huh? What does it do?"

**Kanta**: "It allows for me and anyone standing close by to travel to points in time"

**Junko**: "Ok now you're just crazy"

**Kanta**: "I expected that from you but I'm not lying. Remember when I said I disappeared

from the Kanto Desert a few years ago?"

Junko nodded

**Kanta**: "Before I was sent back I was given this device. I didn't believe it myself at first.

But here I am"

**Junko**: "Ok so let's say this thing really does work. Where would you go?"

**Kanta**: "A few thousand years back where I was last time. I met a few people and I especially

like being a huge pain in the ass to this one individual named Morien but I call him finger

paintings" he said with a chuckle.

**Junko**: *sigh* "I guess there are few things that haven't changed"

**Kanta**: "Well what do you say Boobs McGee?"

**Junko**: "Ahem!"

**Kanta**: "What?"

**Junko**: "My breasts should not be my identity!"

**Kanta**: "Relax would ya? You should be used to that"

**Junko**: "Hmpf"

**Kanta**: "Hey are you coming with me or not?"

**Junko**: "Fine. If this thing really does work then yes. But what is it like there?"

**Kanta**: "More modern than here. It's almost like going into the future but we're not. Imagine

the Oasis but the whole planet is like that"

**Junko**: "Are you serious? What about the people?"

**Kanta**: "For the most part they are more amiable than the people around here. They actually

have manners in that time too. Everything you heard about from the dark ages including the

technologies; it's all there. Even the crime rate is low compared to here! It's a damn shame

this planet was doomed to be a shit-hole that is the Kanto Desert"

**Junko**: "I'm a bit nervous about this time travel"

**Kanta**: "It's completely safe. The person who gave it to me is a self proclaimed super genius.

Granted she is entirely full of herself always flaunting her intelligence but nevertheless what

she creates works and works well. This is no exception. Besides they also have bathtubs

with all the body wash and bubble soap you could ask for."

Junko's face lit up

**Junko**: "Oh my really? I thought only the wealthy had tubs! I haven't used one since you locked

me in that bunker years ago. It would be a nice change from that old shower. You convinced

me Kanta. Let's go!"

* * *

School was finally back in session in Hamburg, Germany. The streets were once again flooded

with vehicles with destinations in many parts of the city. The sound of students returning to

class drowned out any other noise in the hallways of Morien's school. He thought that his

break was short but he was glad to be busy again. After some thought he decided that

for the first day he was just going to lecture rather than give out any homework. His students

couldn't be happier with his decision. As he taught his history classes he got off tangent from

time to time but it kept his students interested. Students found him to be rather comical and

for once actually made history interesting and sensible. The bell rang for the last time as school

was over. Soon all the students, with the exception of ones playing sports, vacated the building.

Morien began gathering his lecture notes. A fellow professor, Christoph Einhinder, walks in as

Morien is writing out his game plan for the next day.

**Christoph**: "Hello Morien"

**Morien**: "There's a familiar face. How are you?"

**Christoph**: "Tired. I don't know about you but my students were not very lively today.

Apparently break is still in them"

**Morien**: "Odd. I lucked out. I didn't have to tell anyone at all to pay attention"

**Christoph**: "Well you do speak rather loudly like that Billy Mays fellow on television"

**Morien**: "I find that it works"

**Christoph**: "Where do you find the energy to do that?"

**Morien**: "It's just something I picked up"

**Christoph**: "Moving on then. How's the love life?"

**Morien**: "If I had a Euro for every time you asked…come to think of it I would still be poor" he

says with a laugh.

**Christoph**: "Well?"

**Morien**: "Well…I am in fact seeing someone"

**Christoph**: "I knew it! That explains the energy you have"

**Morien**: "How do you mean?"

**Christoph**: "Do I really have to spell it out? You know…"

He makes a gesture that looks like he is spanking someone from behind.

**Morien**: "German people. It's actually not like that at all. She comes over for dinner from time

to time. We even got to spend New Years with each other and if all goes well we plan on having

dinner at my place tonight."

**Christoph**: "So then tonight is the night eh?"

**Morien**: "Umm…yeah, sure"

**Christoph**: "Well then I don't want to keep you waiting. Have fun and enjoy the rest of the day"

**Morien**: "Thanks. You as well"

Morien decided to walk home instead of taking the tram which would be about a 40 minute trip.

With headphones in his ears, the mp3 player clipped to his belt began to play his favorite genre

of music which was hard rock and metal. Occasionally he would do some slight head-banging but

when people gave him looks like he was a mental patient he stopped. That is until they were

out of sight. Soon the walk was over and he opened the door to his condominium. He turned on

the lights to the living room to be greeted by the coldest eyes he had ever seen looking right

at him making him jump so high he hit the ceiling, cracking it, and then falling to the floor landing

on his back. Then a familiar face walked over and stood directly over him.

**Kanta**: "Fingerpaintings! Long time no see!"

**Morien**: "What the hell! Why are you here!"

**Kanta**: "Well I wouldn't be here if Washu's dimensional device didn't land us in her lab. Seeing

that this was the first doorway I saw in there, we walked through and what are the odds we

would end up here?"

**Morien**: "Yeah well….wait…we? Who's we?"

**Junko**: "Kanta! You were right! This is the most beautiful bathtub I have ever seen! It's more

like a fancy hot tub like the ones those wealthy treasure hunters own back in the Oasis! Your

friend must be loaded!"

**Morien**: "Who's that?"

**Kanta**: "That would be Junko. We're...umm…I guess work partners with benefits"

**Morien**: "You're kidding! You out of all people actually have a woman? I have to see this"

Junko walks out of the bathroom and heads back towards the front door where Kanta is

standing looking down on Morien who is still laying on the floor.

**Junko**: "Sir you have a beautiful place! Can I please use your bathtub?"

Morien stood back up rubbing his eyes to ensure that he wasn't seeing things. In pure

disbelief he saw a beautiful woman with long purple hair and the bluest eyes he had ever

seen. She wore a white tank-top with beige cargo pants and old sneakers. The tank-top could

hardly contain her enormous bust. That being said Morien could not help but take note of Junko's

massive size F breasts which put him in a state of hypnosis.

**Kanta**: "Hey eyes off the boobs! They're mine!"

**Morien**: "Those are fake aren't they?" he said quietly to Kanta

**Kanta**: "Nope! Real as the place we are standing in!"

**Morien**: "…..I….I….wow"

**Kanta**: "I know right? Anyways we don't exactly have a place to stay for tonight so we were

wondering if we could crash at your place"

**Morien**: "You enter my home without asking then expect to stay in that same place for the evening?"

**Kanta**: "Yes actually. Besides it wasn't like I was trying to find this place. It was sheer chance

that once again we bumped into each other"

**Morien**: "Fine. You can stay but please don't ruin anything. I have an important date tonight

here. Since you two are here it looks like this will be a double date."

**Kanta**: "With who? Wait I just had a thought. Why is Washu's lab connected dimensionally

to your home?"

**Morien**: "I think you can figure it out"

**Kanta**: "You're banging Washu!"

**Morien**: "Knock it off. It's not like that!"

**Kanta**: "You're getting laid now! Oh I'm so proud of you man! I'm not surprised! I still remember

that day back at Tenchi Masaki's home when she first met you. She had a look like she was

going to rip off your clothing and screw you right on the kitchen table!"

**Morien**: "Kanta come on! Yes we're dating but those actions are reserved!"

**Kanta**: "Yeah right! Modesty gets you nowhere you know"

**Morien**: "I beg to differ. Things are going quite well"

**Junko**: "Kanta, I think it's sweet that he's not a pig like you"

**Kanta**: "Pig? How many men did you have inside you when you were trying to get information

out of them?"

**Junko**: "I'm a professional! I always led them on but it never got further than that. I use

all my assets to complete my missions and you know that!"

**Morien**: "So you're a mercenary too?"

**Junko**: "Yes and I damn good one at that"

**Morien**: "Are you anything like Kanta?"

**Junko**: "Not at all. Except the liking of money"

**Morien**: "That's a huge relief"

**Junko**: "So about my earlier question…may I?"

**Morien**: "Oh a bath? Yeah sure. I've never used it before so it may act funny for a few

seconds. Towels and other bathing needs like body wash and shampoos are in there

so make yourself at home. As for you Kanta…just…stay out of trouble"

**Kanta**: "Fingerpaintings you worry too much. Just relax. This will be just like old times again!"

**Morien**: "In some ways I hope and others I don't."

**Kanta**: "If all else fails the best gunmen on this planet are right here! Anyways what's for dinner?"

**Morien**: "I decided to go with steaks"

**Kanta**: "Steaks? Those go for millions of yen back in the desert. I forgot how everything

is cheaper here"

**Morien**: "How are things in the desert?"

**Kanta**: "Boring! I have no legacy to maintain anymore. I honestly think everyone's cognitive

abilities have decreased since I moved. Every mission is easy now. Almost too easy. At first

I thought I could actually live with that but there is no challenge anymore. Even with all the

money I've been making I can't find the thrills. That's why I came here"

**Junko**: "Oh my! This is long overdue! Kanta I don't ever want to go back! You hear me!" she said from the bathtub.

**Morien**: "Sounds like she's enjoying herself"

**Kanta**: "I just realized I'm dirty too. See ya!"

**Morien**: "Where are you going?"

Kanta didn't answer. He just opened the bathroom door.

**Morien**: "Are you crazy…wait that was a stupid question"

**Kanta**: "Hey Fun-bags! Need some company?"

**Junko**: "Hey! Can a woman have a little privacy?

**Kanta**: "Well I did bring us here didn't I? How about a little reward for me?" he said with a devilish grin.

**Junko**: "Alright fine"

**Kanta**: "JACKPOT! CANNONBAAAALLLLL!"

After closing the door behind him he ran like a barbarian to the bathtub stripping off his

garments and jumped in like it was a swimming pool splashing water everywhere.

**Morien**: "You're cleaning that up Kanta! The crazy Desert Punk is back. Not sure if this

is good or bad"

He looks at his watch

**Morien**: (Washu will be here soon. At least those two are occupied with each other at the moment so

I can prepare food in peace) he thought.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4**

The smell of the steaks cooking filled Morien's home as the hour drew near the proposed dinner time.

The table had been set complete with utensils, glass cups, and an ice bucket filled with various beers

and a few wines. He never asked Kanta or Junko how they wanted their steak prepared so he hoped

for the best on theirs. As Morien looked at the gap between the oven and the refrigerator a bright

green light started to form and grow until it revealed a portal that a human being could easily walk

through. Seconds later the person Morien was waiting upon had arrived.

**Washu**: "That smells great"

**Morien**: "Thanks. I may not be able to cook very well but steaks are one of my few specialties"

**Washu**: "I noticed that you set up 4 chairs instead of 2"

**Morien**: "Oh that. Yeah, Kanta decided to show up"

**Washu**: "Already? That was much sooner than I had anticipated. But that makes 3 of us then"

**Morien**: "Believe it or not he brought someone. Another woman in fact"

**Washu**: "Interesting. This should make for an eventful dinner"

**Morien**: "My thoughts exactly"

**Washu**: "Speaking of which where are they?"

**Morien**: "In the tub…you know what? They've been in there for more than 2 hours now! What on

earth could be taking so lon…"

The bathroom door opened followed by the sound of giggling and maniacal laughter. Without any

clothes on Kanta and Junko ran out of the bathroom as Junko was trying to avoid Kanta's hands

which seemed to be magnetically attracted to her breasts.

**Junko**: "Kanta stop! I'm not even fully clothed!"

**Kanta**: "Who needs clothes milk muffins! Give daddy some sugar!"

**Washu**: "AHEM"

Junko and Kanta stop realizing they are in front of Morien and Washu in the kitchen. Morien looked

down towards the floor trying very hard not to break down laughing while Washu just started

blankly at the odd couple.

**Morien**: "Washu, this is Junko, Kanta's friend"

**Junko**: "Uhh…hi?" She said blushing

**Washu**: "Pleased to meet you. Way to make a great first impression. If I recall this isn't a nude party

so after you two get some clothing on we can start dinner. And welcome back Kanta"

**Kanta**: "We can always change it to a nude party"

**Morien**: "Kanta, could both of you please go put some clothes on?"

**Kanta**: "Fine, asshole"

**Morien**: "Philistine"

Minutes pass when Kanta and Junko return from the bathroom this time with clothing on. All 4

individuals in the condo take their seats and dinner commences.

**Kanta**: "I think I've only had steak once in my life. I don't think was as good as this. Gotta hand

it to you Finger Paintings, this steak is pretty damn good if I do say so myself"

**Morien**: "Thanks"

**Washu**: "Out of curiosity why do you call him Finger Paintings?"

**Kanta**: "Just something I came up with when we first met. I made a joke about him being a professor

and Finger Paintings got thrown in there. I think it suits him well"

**Junko**: "Does that bother you, Morien?"

**Morien**: "Not really. Nothing I say will get him to stop anyways" he said with a chuckle.

**Kanta**: "You damn well better believe it" he said grabbing a beer from the bucket.

**Washu**: "I don't know. A few of my experiments on Kanta could change his mind"

**Morien**: "There's no need for that Washu…well not yet. Anyways, what's new anyone?"

**Washu**: "Just the usual perpetual amount of research that keeps piling on by the stack"

**Morien**: "Do you work for anyone?"

**Washu**: "I'm not a hired worker but I do volunteer research or if someone out there in this galaxy

asks me nicely enough I will do research for them"

**Junko**: "Galaxy? What are you, alien?"

**Kanta**: "I'll explain later toots. The best thing to do now is accept everything you hear"

**Junko**: "I hate being left out"

**Kanta**: "I will tell you later. I want to hear the continuation of this conversation"

**Morien**: "So then, have you discovered anything worthwhile?"

**Washu**: "As a matter of fact yes. There is a strange energy field that is building in the far end

of this galaxy. I can't quite make out what it is. To make things even more interesting it is slowly

making its way towards Jurai"

**Kanta**: "Does it seem lethal?"

**Washu**: "From first glance no. I hope I'm right as I usually am"

**Junko**: "What if you're not"

**Washu**: "Then I'll figure out how to stop it, or since it's energy put it to good use"

**Morien**: "Don't forget to help yourselves out to what I have in the ice bucket, everyone"

**Washu**: "I suppose I'll take a glass of wine"

Morien takes out a bottle and pours into Washu's glass.

**Washu**: "Such a gentleman. Much better than most Jurian noblemen"

**Morien**: "I'm just being instinctive" he said rubbing her knee under the table

**Junko**: "Even though you've come a long way I still say you can learn a bit from Morien, Kanta"

**Kanta**: "Like what? How to fight? Ha!"

**Morien**: "Well excuse me. I believe you caught me off guard the first time. I'd say we have a second

round at some point"

**Kanta**: "Whatever you say Fingerpaintings"

**Junko**: "So you two are dating then?" she said looking at Washu and Morien

**Washu**: "Yes. I never thought in 20,000 years I would say that when asked that question"

**Kanta**: "How did Tenchi and the girls take that?"

Washu and Morien look at each other with light smiles on their faces

**Morien**: "They actually don't know"

**Junko**: "Why not?"

**Morien**: "To be honest I don't know. I think it's fun keeping it under wraps for now"

**Junko**: "I'm sure they'll find out at some point"

**Washu**: "I'm sure they will too but until then they know nothing. Of course if they were to ask I

would tell the truth"

The evening continued onwards with conversation, laughing, sarcasm, and light drinking. Then

the dimensional portal in the kitchen began to make a sound. Everyone at the table looked at

each other with concerned looks on their faces. Morien stood up to check. He walked into the

kitchen to spot another familiar face he had not seen for years.

**Morien**: "Tenchi?"

**Tenchi**: "Morien?"

**Washu**: "Tenchi!"

**Kanta**: "Beer"

**Morien**: "Wow, long time!" he extends his hand and shakes Tenchi's.

**Tenchi**: "Yea it has. How come that portal led me to your place?"

Washu now stands up and walk to the kitchen.

**Washu**: "Tenchi, how come you were in my lab?"

**Tenchi**: "Washu is here too? Just things at home Miss Washu"

**Morien**: "Here I'll pull up another chair to the table and we can talk about it"

**Tenchi**: "Well….okay"

They walk back to the dining room where Tenchi sees Kanta and Junko.

**Tenchi**: "Kanta? Wow, half of the gang is here"

**Kanta**: "Just arrived today as a matter of fact"

**Washu**: "So anyways, I would still like to know what's going on. Every one of you fears going into

my lab so the fact that you are here surprises me. Is everything okay?"

**Tenchi**: "It's just Ryoko and Ayeka. Their fighting has gone to new levels and I can't take much

more of it. I needed to escape for a while. I wanted to come talk to you but when I saw you

weren't around I kept looking for you in your lab. Then I saw this door which I thought was your

room. I knocked once which opened it, pulling me in"

**Junko**: "Why do they fight?"

**Tenchi**: "Because they both like me"

**Morien**: "Well which one do you like more?"

**Tenchi**: "I…I…I have feelings for both but I mean…I can't…"

**Morien**: "Tenchi. Look at me"

He looks at Morien face to face. Morien begins to speak slowly.

**Morien**: "Take a deep breath. Now which one…do…you like more?"

The dining room was quiet for about 30 seconds. Tenchi sighed indicating he knew

which one he liked more.

**Kanta**: "I think he has an answer now"

**Tenchi**: "Yes but how am I going to tell everyone?"

**Morien**: "Tenchi, I know this will be difficult but it has to happen at some point. How long do

you want to keep your feelings buried down inside? It will keep scratching in the back of your

head until you get it out. It's not fair for either woman but especially the one you like"

**Tenchi**: "I know. I guess I better do it soon then" he said looking down at the floor.

**Morien**: "Tell you what. Before you head back why don't you cool off by watching some television

over there. The controls are on the sofa"

**Tenchi**: "Thanks but won't all the channels be in German?"

**Morien**: "The first 15 are but beyond that you should be fine"

**Tenchi**: "Okay then. Again thanks"

Tenchi walks into the living room and turns on the television as its light illuminates the white

walls and ceiling.

**Morien**: "So Washu, who do you think he will choose?"

**Washu**: "I'd say Ryoko but whoever he picks I will be happy for him. But still whoever he does

choose it will not go well for the other person. Whether it's Ryoko or Ayeka one will be the

happiest woman in the universe while the other will be totally devastated. I'm not even sure

that feeling will diminish. I'll be there to support the loser but I may stay at your place for the

next couple of days once this happens"

**Morien**: "I understand"

**Kanta**: "Why can't he just choose both and move on?"

**Washu**: "Tenchi is not like that. While Jurians can marry more than one spouse I know Tenchi

prefers one spouse"

**Kanta**: "What a waste. He could have had all the ass in that house"

**Junko**: "Kanta! Rude!"

**Morien**: "Well one of those 'butts' had a different plan"

**Washu**: "Morien!"

**Morien**: "I'm sorry I couldn't help it! HAHA!"

She walks over to him with an angry expression but it turns into a mean smile.

**Washu**: "I'll just get you later"

**Morien**: "Kanta you are corrupting me"

**Kanta**: "I have that effect on people"

**Junko**: "How do you think I feel?"

**Washu**: "So you and Kanta then?"

**Junko**: "Well it's kind of hard to explain"

Washu and Junko walk to Morien's music studio to continue talking while Kanta and Morien

remain in the dining room.

**Morien**: "So what you said earlier. Is that the real reason you came back"

**Kanta**: "Well sort of. I came back to take a break but I also want to make money again. At some

point I will contact your father and see if he can hook me up with on-the-side jobs"

**Morien**: "Good luck. He's become harder to contact"

**Kanta**: "Fingerpaintings. I have my ways. I will find him. What about you? Have you kept up on

your shooting skills?"

**Morien**: "A little bit. It's illegal to own firearms in Germany so I keep a gun locker in Russia in

the middle of the woods. I go up there from time to time. It's a Spetnaz training field but they

answer to my father who has given me access to it."

**Tenchi**: "Umm Morien, didn't you say you were from Chicago?"

**Morien**: "Well, I grew up there yes. Why?"

**Tenchi**: "It's on the television"

**Morien**: "It is?"

He walks over to the television to find a man in a military uniform addressing a several news

agencies all pointing their microphones towards this man.

**Morien**: "Hey could you turn that up please?"

**Tenchi**: "Yeah, here"

**Morien**: "I recognize him. That's General Robert Baker"

**Gen. Baker**: "Ladies and Gentleman. At this time we have the current situation under control.

The violent anti-war protests have been stopped. The military is doing their duty right now to

keep the peace and prevent more violence from occurring"

**Kanta**: "What war?"

**Morien**: "American troops are fighting against terrorists in the Middle East. I didn't think it would

cause violent anti-war protests. People seem to be vehement about the troops going back home"

**Kanta**: "I don't know about all this. Something doesn't seem right"

**Morien**: "Why do you say that?"

**Kanta**: "First of all as far as what I see here no one was killed in the protests so why is this on

national news? Second of all why would a five star general be addressing something like this?

Usually this is the job of the local law enforcements not the military. When something seems fishy

I'm usually good about my hunches"

**Morien**: "Perhaps it's the Illinois National Guard"

**Kanta**: "I don't care. This seems like overkill for something as insignificant as a stupid protest movement.

I'd say we contact your father and get over to Chicago and find out what's going on"

**Morien**: "Whoa hold on there! We don't know all the facts. We can't just leave. Besides I have a

job here you know"

**Kanta**: "Fine. Junko and I will head out there! You can stay and teach kids how to paint with their

fingers!"

**Morien**: "I teach high school jack-ass! We went over this already!"

**Kanta**: "I know but I like being a pain in the ass. Get used to it!"

**Tenchi**: "Well what are you going to do, Morien?"

**Morien**: "For now I'm staying here. If anything does develop I might head out"

**Kanta**: "I'll keep an eye out. Should problems occur I'll have Dmitri contact you"

**Morien**: "You do that but I doubt its anything"

**Kanta**: "Your loss"

**Morien**: "When will you leave"

**Kanta**: "Tomorrow"

**Morien**: "You haven't even been here for 24 hours and you're already venturing off to some place you've

never been to thousands of miles away"

**Kanta**: "And? I'm a mercenary. I'm trained to handle changes and other conditions"

**Morien**: "Why do you care about this?"

**Kanta**: "Normally I could give a lesser shit. But when I watched that on the television I saw a man in the

background standing behind the General that looked exactly like the man I overthrew back in the Kanto

Desert many years ago. I'm not saying it is him but if it is I would like to know how he got back in this time.

In addition if it is him that could mean trouble for this whole world"

**Morien**: "That's ludicrous"

**Kanta**: "You're one to talk Morien! Look at yourself! Your stronger than at least 1000 men now. Tell me

that's not crazy!

**Morien**: "Fine. Anything is possible."

**Tenchi**: "Do you need any assistance?"

**Morien**: "Tenchi, no. If this does turn south I don't want to get more people involved than have to be"

**Tenchi**: "You and Kanta defeated Kagato years ago. The least we can do is help again"

**Morien**: "Tenchi I appreciate it but like I said. I doubt this is anything serious but on the off chance that it is

I just want it to be Kanta and myself"

**Tenchi**: "If that's what you want"

After a long talk Washu and Junko return from Morien's studio both laughing heartily.

**Morien**: "Glad to see you two getting along"

**Washu**: "Yeah. Anyways is everything alright.? We heard both of you raise your voices a few times."

**Morien**: "We just had a disagreement about what was going on in the news"

**Junko**: "Kanta, since when were you into politics?"

**Kanta**: "Since about 10 minutes ago. I have information I want to share with you later"

**Junko**: "What is it with you and later?"

**Kanta**: "Just trust me alright?"

**Tenchi**: "I never did get an answer. How come Washu's lab is connected to your home, Morien?"

Morien began to sweat a bit

**Morien**: "We just talk from time to time"

**Tenchi**: "I have a feeling it's more than just talking"

**Washu**: "Well just don't share those feelings with the girls"

**Tenchi**: "You mean?"

**Washu**: "That's all Tenchi. Anyways why don't you go back home now. I will be there in a bit"

**Tenchi**: "I'm not sure I want to right now"

**Washu**: "Better get it over with Tenchi. You don't want to feel this pressure forever do you?"

**Tenchi**: "Oh, alright. God help me"

**Morien**: "You'll be fine. I'm rooting for you"

Tenchi walks back through the portal in the kitchen.

**Washu**: "I'll stay with you tonight, Morien. I'm just going to finish a few things in my lab"

**Morien**: "I'll be waiting here"

Washu also walks through the portal in the kitchen

**Kanta**: "So are you two going to do the nasty and make her howl all night long?"

**Junko**: "Ahem! That's enough out of you Kanta"

**Morien**: "Thanks Junko. Anyways the sofa is a sleeper sofa. It has a mattress made from Swedish

memory foam so you'll sleep comfortably tonight. Are you two actually going to sleep on the

same bed"

**Kanta**: "Hell yes we are!"

**Morien**: "I'm sorry Junko" he said laughing

**Junko**: "Don't be. He may be rude but he's proven to me why we should be…well…business

associates if you will"

**Morien**: "Whatever works for you. If you get hungry or thirsty in the middle of the night help yourself

but be reasonable" he said looking at Kanta.

**Kanta**: "Just go to bed already, Fingerpaintings"

**Morien**: "You know, come to think of it you actually called me by my name earlier tonight. You're already

improving in my book"

**Kanta**: "Think nothing of it! It won't happen again"

**Morien**: "Whatever you say. I'm retiring for the night. You two sleep well"

Morien laid down in his bed face up and sighed. Desert Punk was sleeping in his home. Normally

this would cause apprehension to build but Junko seemed to keep him in line somewhat so that

brought relief. He then thought of what he saw on the news. He still thought it was nothing to

worry about but the thought lingered in his mind. What if Kanta was right? What if something more

serious and sinister was at hand? If this man is indeed who Kanta says he is what would he do?

Should the United States need assistance they had many allies that would help. At least he hoped so.

This was an era where many countries disliked the United States because they have to get into

everyone's business instead of deal with their own issues. He stopped thinking about future possibilities

and focused on school the next day. He decided he was going to give out a brief writing assignment.

He knew his students would react negatively so he came up with a way to ensure that the writing

assignment would be short, easy, and most of all have minimal amount of research to go with it. He

closed his eyes and pulled the covers over himself. Minutes later he heard the portal in the kitchen. He

then heard a light knock on his bedroom door even though it was open. As he expected it was Washu

wearing her usual sleeping attire.

**Washu**: "It sure is early"

**Morien**: "I know but I do teach tomorrow. Are those two sleeping out there?"

**Washu**: "No. Kanta keeps poking Junko and she reprises with a smack to the face"

**Morien**: "That kid must love pain"

**Washu**: "It would seem so"

**Morien**: "So you should come here"

**Washu**: "Why should I" she said seductively

**Morien**: "Seeing how you work your ass off almost 24/7 I think you deserve a gift" he said showing

her his hands

**Washu**: "Usually I'm not one for being touched but I think I know what you are going to do"

Morien sits up and Washu walks onto his bed and turns her back towards him. He comes up to her

and begins giving her a back rub.

**Washu**: "Wow, you even know how to use those hands properly"

**Morien**: "You underestimate me"

**Washu**: "Mind you I never planned to be in any relationship again. Then you came along and

showed me that I should give relationships a second try. You're the first person who has ever treated

me the way you do"

**Morien**: "Is that good or bad?"

**Washu**: "Very good just like your back rubs"

Morien continued to work his way around Washu's backside. She closed her eyes and kept a warm

smile on her face. When he finished he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and placed his

head on her left shoulder. She leaned her head back on his chest wrapping her arms around his right

arm. After a few minutes he reached over to the lamp shutting it off. Morien and Washu then laid down

on the bed embracing each other then drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

_**End Chapter 4**_


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 5**

_**4 days later**_

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS**

The Windy City, the United States 3rd largest city, was famous for its baseball team, pizza, diversity,

music, the tallest building in the United States, and overall size. Its streets intertwined within each

other creating a checkered pattern that weaved in between each sky scraper. On this clear day the

sun locked itself at high noon revealing a light haze from the city's industries. In normal circumstances

the sound of vehicles would overcome almost all sounds within downtown and the other suburbs but

not a single car, truck, bus, or train could be found on the city's streets or highways. At various

checkpoints throughout Chicago the United States military had blocked virtually all entrances both

highway and the airports which now served as make shift air force bases. The most heavily guarded

of all the locations around Chicago was the Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory. The Fermi laboratory

was a particle accelerator facility that created rapid paced atoms to collide into each other to form energy.

In a brightly lit room several stories underground a meeting was held. Among the people was General Robert

Baker giving a talk to several people sitting at an oval table complete with 10 black leather office seats. He

was promoted to General after going lone wolf for 22 different missions during the war in the Middle East.

Being a bald man in his late 40's his face bore the scars of battle. His military green suit was decorated with

many medals as well as his prestigious rank. He was unusually tall even for an individual in the military

standing at a staggering 7' 3". His gray eyes never showed any emotion. Behind General Baker was a

whiteboard displaying computerized blueprints from a ceiling projector. Around each layout was a multitude

of equations that only the most astute scientists could comprehend. A middle aged scientist wearing a

white lab coat had some thoughts and decided to share them by raising his hand.

**General Baker**: "This is not high school. If you have to speak just speak"

**Scientist**: "Sir. Further testing has shown that the portals can remain open for a much longer duration.

A small army should be able to walk through without incident."

**General Baker**: "How long until they can be reopened?"

**Scientist**: "We would have to wait until a solar flare occurs but we can create one by sending a

magnetized device that is heat resistant to orbit the sun. Should take a few weeks"

A man who was listening from outside the meeting room walks in. He wore a digital camouflage Army

uniform complete with beret.

**Man**: "We don't have that kind of time. If we are to proceed as quickly as possible we can use this

facility to create energy similar to that of a solar flare. After all isn't that how I got here?"

**General Baker**: "Gentleman. This is our chief scientist Kaizuka...last name?"

**Kaizuka**: "Nevermind that General. The task at hand is more important than any name."

**Scientist**: "What exactly is the task sir?"

**Kaizuka**: "You see, where I come from the world is a hostile desert ruled by violence and a government

that provides no assistance to the people who wonder if the next day will come. I formed a coalition

with several mercenaries and engineers to overthrow the governing body by using weapons from an

age several hundred years from now that will be known as the 'Dark Ages.' However I was thwarted

by another mercenary. He destroyed the very weapons I planned on using on the government. Little

did he know that I had those same weapons stored at other locations throughout the desert. I just

never thought that I would have to use my spares"

**Scientist**: "What kind of weapons?"

**General Baker:** "That is classified for now. You will see them when they arrive. It will be your job

to make sure the portals stay open while the weapons are retrieved. Then the rest of you will upgrade

them with accessories that Kaizuka provides"

**Scientist**: "Why are we doing this?"

**Kaizuka**: "Because I don't want this world to turn into a desert run by criminals just like the one I came

from. With these new weapons we can assure that the world will modernize rather than take a three

thousand year step back in time."

**Scientist**: "But using weapons to bring peace seems counterproductive. That would spark a world war

under the right circumstances"

**General Baker**: "That is enough! You have been given a task. You will serve your country just like

everyone else here. World peace begins here"

**Scientist**: "Yes sir!"

**General Baker**: "As for the rest of you, you know your duties. This took time and effort to plan but it's

finally coming together. The fruits of your labor will be many. You will save many lives with your combined

work. Now go and prepare. You are dismissed"

The room cleared out as the group casually spoke to each other planning for the events ahead. Kaizuka

and General Baker remained in the meeting room.

**General Baker**: "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

**Kaizuka**: "General, do you have a family?"

**General Baker**: "Why?"

**Kaizuka**: "I'm simply making a point. Do you?"

**General Baker**: "Yes. I have a wife and one son"

**Kaizuka**: "Do you ever imagine what kind of world your son will grow up in? This planet is plagued by

war, destituteness, famine, disease, and greed. Why should your son have to live through that? You

would change the future for him if you could would you not?"

General Baker sat in a seat with his arms crossed but kept the same emotionless look in his face

looking slightly down at the table.

**General Baker**: "My son will be perfectly capable of taking care of himself. If we go through with this,

Kaizuka, not only will his future be altered but every single man, woman, and child on this planet will

either be living in a utopia or they will be left in the wake a major disaster leaving everyone to fight for

there own survival"

**Kaizuka**: "It may not seem easy at first, General, but this is our chance at world peace for all time. Think

about it. You could be the one who brings it. Your name will be of legendary status"

**General Baker**: "I'm interested more in retiring than notoriety. Nevertheless if this is what we must do

then this plan will proceed"  
**Kaizuka**: "I'm glad you see it my way"

**General Baker**: "I'm heading to the mainframe computer. Let me know when things get interesting"

General Baker leaves the meeting room with Kaizuka still standing by the white board. Once the General

is out of sight Kaizuka lets out a slight grin.

**Kaizuka**: "Damn fool" (I never thought in a thousand years I would get a second chance at what I

started in the Kanto Desert. I may not have the same people around but these people will suffice. Once

I get these weapons back I'll overthrow this country's government. From there taking the rest of the

world will be a cakewalk)

* * *

In another laboratory on the opposite side of the Earth standing in front of a large computer screen

the self proclaimed super genius, Washu Hakubi, was doing her own lab work in the early hours of

the morning typing her information as it was displayed. It was one of her guinea pig type experiments

with none other than Morien as her primary focus of study. He was strapped down to a hospital bed

next to her massive computer screen. An IV pack that was connected to a tank with an unknown fluid

was being injected into his right arm and sensors were on his bare chest and sides. Washu discovered

that his tattoo collection did not stop on his entire left arm but continued onto the left side of his chest

down to where his 6-pack abs met his pectoralis major stopping at the mouth of a large spider that was

the symbol for the band 'Cold.' Washu was constantly distracted by his bare physique with only his under

garment on. Morien raised his head up at Washu to catch her staring at him like he was a New York Strip

steak behind a glass display case at a local market. She quickly resumed her work.

**Morien**: "What was that all about?"

**Washu**: "I'm simply enjoying the view"

Morien just raised an eyebrow then laid back down

**Washu**: "Amazing. The molecules that make up your body have virtually remained the same since I first

ran tests on you years ago"

**Morien**: "Meaning?"  
**Washu**: "You haven't aged at all, Morien. Granted you are not by any means immortal but still you have

a lot of life ahead of you"

**Morien**: "And I get to spend it stuck here on Earth"

**Washu**: "I'm sure one of these days you'll venture off into space like the rest of us have"

**Morien**: "What's life like outside this world?"

**Washu**: "To be honest it's not that different. The look of certain beings will change but the way we think,

breathe, talk, eat, it's all the same"

**Morien**: "To think I could be a better pioneer than Neil Armstrong. And you Jurians make it look easy"

Washu just smiled as she continued to plug in digits.

**Morien**: "What's in this IV pack?"

**Washu**: "What I'm doing here is enhancing the power you already have. Your speed will be like no one has

ever seen. I don't think anyone on Jurai will be as fast as you when we are done here. In addition you will

be much stronger. No longer will it be required that you be in a life or death situation to manifest your power.

You will always have it but you need to manage it. There will be a few other perks as well"

**Morien**: "Why do you think I need to be enhanced?"

**Washu**: "Think of it as payback"

**Morien**: "For what?"

**Washu**: "For that wonderful massage"

**Morien**: "If a massage gets me this then I wonder what giving you a real gift will get me"

**Washu**: "The only gift I want from you is for you not to change"

**Morien**: "Not to change? Isn't that what you are doing to me right now?"

**Washu**: "You know what I mean"

**Morien**: "This is making me feel a bit uneasy. A bit light-headed actually"

**Washu**: "This is experimental. I've never used this one anyone before"

**Morien**: "Wait, WHAT? WASHU! WHAT IF I DIE FROM THIS?"

**Washu**: "Morien, have faith in your adorable scientist female companion! I didn't get the title greatest

scientific genius in the universe for nothing"

**Morien**: "I still feel uncomfortable but I'll manage. The universe you say? Have you actually been to every

galaxy in the universe?"

**Washu**: "In a way…yes"

**Morien**: "In a way…what does that mean?"

**Washu**: "You will find out later when the time is right"

**Morien**: "Should I be worried?"

**Washu**: "That's up to you. I don't plan on harming you so any apprehensions you have should ebb away"

**Morien**: "How much longer is this going to take?"

**Washu**: "As long as it needs to"

**Morien**: "Washu, please?"

**Washu**: "A couple of minutes"

**Morien**: "Why couldn't you just say that instead?"

**Washu**: "Because you are in your underwear and I don't want to stop staring at you in your current state"

**Morien**: "Umm…we should do something today"

**Washu**: "I don't know. I really should…"

**Morien**: "Washu. I understand that you are used to keeping yourself occupied with whatever lab work is

thrown at you but it has to be getting old. Why do research on this world when you can discover it in

person? It's much more rewarding"

**Washu**: "Since you put it that way I'll do it"

**Morien**: "Really?"

**Washu**: "Sure. I've always been curious about the city you live in but never got around it. I'm all yours today"

Washu stopped typing on her computer and walked over to the hospital bed Morien was laying on. Putting

on a latex glove she removed the IV from his arm and the sensors on the rest of his body. She then reluctantly

gave him his clothing back then watched him put them back on. Morien glanced over at her wondering for a

moment why she had the somewhat sad facial expression. Upon figuring it out, he just sighed and chuckled.

**Morien**: "See you then in a few minutes?"

**Washu**: "Sounds like a plan"

Entering his home the morning sunlight had just begun to shine through the windows thoroughly lighting the

white walls of the condo. The first thing he hears is the sound of snoring coming from his living room. With both

eyebrows raised he takes a few steps in to find the sleeper sofa open with Kanta snoring like a semi in downshift

as he slept face down. On Kanta's left was Junko sleeping face up with all the covers on her as she took them from

Kanta during the middle of the night. A mix of confusion and amusement came upon Morien's face as he wondered

why they were suddenly back. Deciding not to wake them up he walks to his room for a change in attire. As he

waited for Washu he picked up his black acoustic guitar from the corner and tuned it slightly. When finished he

began playing the tune of "Seasons to Cycles" by 10 Years. The sound of the guitar woke up Kanta. Sitting up his

face was caught in the sunlight causing him to block the incoming light with his right arm. His eyes were trying to

focus on the world around him as they opened. From his half-comatose state he stood up and looked out the

window overlooking the harbor for a few moments. He looked back at Junko, walked next to her, and gave her a

tight bottom squeeze. The groan in her voice suggested if he were to do that again he would have both eyes black.

Without noticing what was unfolding in the living room Morien continued to strum lightly on his guitar. The sound of

footsteps by his closed door caught his attention. Opening the bedroom door he looked at the sleeper sofa seeing

that Junko was the only one still sleeping.

**Morien**: "Kanta?"

Without an answer he heard movement in his music studio. Slightly irritated Morien walks quickly towards the

room containing some of his most prized possessions.

**Morien**: "Kanta. I have a lot of expensive equipment in there. Would it kill you to ask before you enter my…"

Suddenly the sound of drums broke the morning silence. The drum heads along with cymbals, and the double

bass drum pedals were hit with perfect rhythm. Morien's facial expression went from irritation to amazement.

Junko began yelling from the sofa.

**Junko**: "Kanta! Would you stop? You're going to wake up this entire city!"

Morien slowly walked to the entrance of his music studio to find Kanta with a clenched look on his face as

drummed like a madman. Instead of asking him to stop Morien just stood at the entrance and watch in utter

amazement. Kanta stopped and began breathing heavily.

**Kanta**: "Well that's my exercise for the day"

**Morien**: "Where did you learn to play like that?"

**Kanta**: "Back in the desert. I found a drum set in an abandoned storage facility from the 'Dark Ages.' I played

around on it for a few minutes but I picked it up really fast. This is quite a collection you have here Fingerpaintings"

**Morien**: "I've had a few of my guitars since my early high school years. I won various talent shows with my

green Ibanez here (He took it off the wall). Since then I've upgraded it so-to-speak. Each one of the fret lines

here on the neck light up. I even put a small spout on the upper back of the neck with a hose attachmen

t in case I want to shoot flames out of it" (he said proudly)

**Kanta**: "And why do you need that?"

**Morien**: "It seemed like a good idea at the time and still does"

**Kanta**: "Did you ever plan on starting a band?"

**Morien**: "I'm in a few local bands around here actually. I don't plan on trying to get a record deal. It's too

expensive and I like my job at the school. I'm a multi-instrumentalist as you can see from what I have. I'm

decent at the piano but I use it more for when I DJ at local raves"

**Kanta**: "Raves? What's a rave?"

**Morien**: "Umm…I'm trying to think…techno, trance, that type of music. Ring a bell?"

**Kanta**: "I think so. Only place I can think of that would host something like that was the Oasis back in the

Kanto Desert. You can create those sounds on that electric piano?"

**Morien**: "Sure can. It has over 200 categories each of which make a different sound. Then you save each

beat and sound on a file and re-create it on a computer. Of course when you do it live you have to create

them yourself quickly so I actually use two different electric pianos"

**Kanta**: "That sounds difficult"

**Morien**: "It can be but you just learn"

**Kanta**: "Where the hell do you find the time to do all this?"

**Morien**: "Weekend, holidays. Or if I need a break from correcting school work"

**Kanta**: "What do like playing the most?"

**Morien**: "Guitar hands down. Nothing like a good metal riff to get the endorphins running" (laughs) "For

everything else I guess it just depends on my mood. Oddly enough the piano is my least favorite but I use

it more than my bass and drums. I won't lie. When I first heard you in here I just about had a heart attack

but once you started making noise on my Tama drum set I was just stupefied"

**Kanta**: "Well that was a mistake in your judgment but I understand. I'm not known for keeping things together

if you see what I'm getting at"

**Morien**: "By the way, how come you came back since you left 4 days ago?"

**Kanta**: "Dmitri didn't have anything for me. You can only imagine how surprised he was to see I was back but

other than that there was nothing. He told me he would keep an eye out for whatever was going on in Chicago"

**Morien**: "You just gave up that easily?"

**Kanta**: "Believe me! I tried! But again, nil. He did seem occupied with something else though"

**Morien**: "Another thing. That day we were in Libya when you told me about a woman you started working

with; that was Junko was it not?"

**Kanta**: "Yup"

**Morien**: "I never thought that I would see her"

**Kanta**: "And I never expected you to find a date. But like I said to you before, I'm not surprised it was

Washu. You two ever going to get hitched?"

**Morien**: (sweatdrops a bit) "Uhh….we haven't gotten to that part yet. Considering her past with men I don't

know what's on her mind as far as us. I'm even surprised we've come this far"

**Kanta**: "Hehe…you said come"

**Morien**: "…" (He just glares at him for a few moments)

**Kanta**: "Well whatever happens between the two of you I hope it goes well"

**Washu**: "Why thank you Kanta"

Morien looks back surprised

**Morien**: "Washu? How long have you been standing there?"

**Washu**: "It wasn't very long. Sorry to keep you waiting"

**Morien**: "Not to worry. Actually I found out that Kanta here has more talent than I previously thought"

**Kanta**: "Thanks…I think"

**Washu**: "So what are we doing today?"

**Morien**: "Not entirely sure. I was just going to go with the flow of whatever was happening outside"

The phone starts to ring.

**Morien**: "Who would be calling this early on a weekend?"

Morien walks to the phone and checks the caller ID. It reads 'Unavailable.' He picks it up anyways.

**Morien**: "Mr. Eeham speaking"

**Dmitri**: "Morien? I was expecting Kanta"

**Morien**: "Well you got someone better" (he said with a chuckle)

**Dmitri**: "I have some news. Chicago is deserted"

**Morien**: "What? Deserted?"

**Dmitri**: "One of our satellites took an overhead shot of the city. To further confirm it we hacked into some

highway security cameras. There is no movement at all. Not even the news is talking about it"

Morien: "Ruth still lives there!"

**Dmitri**: "No, your mother is actually in Toronto, Canada. I already informed her and warned her not to go back"

**Morien**: "So I take it you're calling because you want Kanta and myself to investigate and if possible eliminate

potential threats"

**Dmitri**: "Just like old times"

**Morien**: "Old times? If I recall I've only done this save the world thing once"

**Dmitri**: "We don't know the scale of what is going on but I'm sure that it will get worse. I have my fighters

on stand-by"

**Morien**: "Fighters? Stand-by? Are we going to war with the United States? I think that's pushing it."

**Dmitri**: "My discretion is my business. Should you choose to accept the mission go to Moscow. I will send Kanta

the address of exactly where"

**Morien**: "Understood"

Morien hangs up the phone with a determined look on his face.

**Kanta**: "We have a job don't we?"

Morien just nods his head.

**Kanta**: "Junko! Up and at em! We have a job ahead of us!"

**Morien**: "At least my shooting skills are up to date. Washu I apologize that our date got postponed"

**Washu**: "Who says it has to be? We can turn this into an amazing date. I can provide tech support and

surveillance"

**Morien**: "Walking into a potential firefight isn't exactly my definition of a date but if you want to provide

support from your lab I welcome the assistance"

Junko finally gets up from the sleeper sofa.

**Junko**: *Yawns* "What's going on? I hear we have a job"

**Kanta**: "We are going to Chicago Booby-Girl! We're getting provisions in Moscow then onwards to the

United States"

**Washu**: "Not before I provide you three with some of my own technologies. When you are ready come to my lab"

**Morien**: "Will do. My mission gear is still in Russia so I'm ready now. Wait I have to call the school and

let them know I'm not going to be around. Great I'm going to need a good excuse to get off for a while"

**Washu**: "If you just come to the lab you will see I already have you covered"

**Morien**: "Now I'm curious"

**Washu**: "As a genius you have to think far ahead"

**Morien**: "You do that so well. Just don't let that ego get too big"

About a half hour later Morien, Kanta, and Junko meet in Washu's laboratory. The dark walls were decorated

with many lights from sensors and different computer screens as they seem to go on forever in both directions.

As the three walked in they see Washu with her back turned on a computer standing next to what seemed to be

a chamber or storage room.

**Washu**: "As always, welcome. Inside this vault I have a few inventions that I created for a private military

run by a Juraian nobleman. Since they are experimental I figured you 3 would be the perfect test subjects

for them seeing how there is an imminent threat looming. Kanta, you're first. Your desert outfit and helmet

have been lined with a thin but extremely tough light armor that can take the impact of a laser beam. I've

also replaced the battery unit in your helmet with a power cell that never needs to be exchanged. As you

move it recharges. Your wench has been replaced with a jet pack. However rather than using jets it uses the

same technology that Jurian spacecraft use to fly. It makes virtually no noise so it's perfect for a camisado. Also

within your helmet is an oxygen tank and a heating unit for your entire suit enabling you to fly at high

altitudes for about 2 hours. To control which direction you want to go just say the command in the helmet.

Finally I slimmed down the suit slightly so you can be faster and more agile. Oh and I added a few more

pouches so you can carry additional weapons if need be. Junko, what I did with Kanta's suit I have done with

yours as well. However, the difference with your helmet is that it can fire several flares that can blind eyes for

a rather long period of time. Within each flare is an electronic scrambling system so any computerized detection

unit such as night vision, infrared, and even radar will be temporarily disabled. After you fire the flares polarized

lenses will take the place of your normal lenses so you will be able to see your target but they can't see you. It

was designed to hide Juraian ships from enemy detection so I imagine this will not fail you when you need it most"

**Kanta**: "You said this was all experimental. What happens if it doesn't work?"

**Washu**: "If it makes you feel better I have never made a mistake when creating small inventions such as

what you have been given"

**Junko**: "This is kind of embarrassing but my bust size has always made wearing my suit slightly uncomfortable"

**Washu**: "I have taken that into account. The upper torso section of your suit contains a padding used in beds

made for Juraian royalty. It will feel like nothing is there"

**Kanta**: "Wait so this padding…will it make her boobs seem even larger?"

**Junko**: "Maybe I should test my guns on that armor first before anything else"

As Kanta and Junko try on their retrofitted gear Washu turns to Morien.

**Washu**: "Last but not least, you. Since you have your special abilities armor was not necessary. Remember

when I told you that this will come with other perks?"

Morien nodded his head

**Washu**: "Here is the first one. When you use a weapon your body will supercharge it. That means that any

ordinary man made weapon here on earth will suddenly become at least 1000 times more powerful when it

is in your hands. Be very careful and use extreme caution should you decide to open fire. That brings me to

my next invention"

She hands him a black device that resembles a wrist watch but in the place where the clock part would be a

black sphere about the size of a golf ball was in its place.

**Washu**: "This is a very powerful weapon. Stand back several feet then remove the ball and throw it up in the air."

He stands back and throws the device into the air. It made a loud metal crashing into metal sound revealing

a large chaingun which startled Morien for a moment but he stood his ground and caught the weapon.

Kanta's jaw dropped at the sight of this weapon.

**Morien**: "This seems like overkill"

**Washu**: "That's why you should only use it when you absolutely have to. This gun is about 15 feet long

and weighs 3 tons. It can take out small Jurian fighters with a small burst even when they are fully shielded.

Finally here is another device. It's just like the black one I gave you but it's white. This is what I like to call

the 'Randomizer.' Push the green button here and a random item will appear for you to use in any situation"

**Morien**: "Anything?"

**Washu**: "Yes. If you don't want to use a powerful weapon you can resort to the randomizer instead"

**Morien**: "Why would I use it if I don't know what I'm going to get?"

**Washu**: "What if it's the right thing? It could be a small fire arm, a car, or even a frying pan. You just don't

know. In fact why don't you try it right now?"

Morien pressed the button and a stapler formed over the device

**Morien**: "I don't see myself getting very far with a stapler"

**Washu**: "It sure as hell will confuse your enemies. Even could even get a good laugh from them. That distraction

could be what you need to get an edge over someone"

**Morien**: "I never thought of it that way. I gladly accept this although I would have taken it anyways"

**Washu**: "Kanta. Perhaps you should try your new flight gear"

**Kanta**: "Ok. You said just say a command and it works?"

**Washu**: "Correct. First say 'Access flight controls' then say what you want it to do. You can even control the

speed"

**Kanta**: "Access flight controls. (Helmet beeps) Up, slowly"

Kanta gently lifts into the air.

**Kanta**: "Now forward"

At 30 feet in the air Kanta moves forward down the endless hallway that is Washu's lab. He gives the

command to go faster and it obeys. He leaves everyone's field of vision for a few moments then returns and lands.

**Kanta**: "Wow! This is amazing! It's like the wench but a hundred times better! I wish I had this thing in the

Kanto Desert!"

**Morien**: "Great. Giving an insane individual a flying contraption. It's like giving a 5 year old boy with ADHD Red Bull"

**Washu**: "Junko. Try one of your flares"

**Junko**: "Are you sure?"

**Washu**: "I am. You all may want to shield your eyes" she said putting on a pair of polarized goggles.

Morien just closed his eyes tightly. Kanta, who was still under an adrenaline rush, didn't catch what Washu

had said. Junko fires off a flare.

**Kanta**: "Gaaah! What the hell? I can't see!"

**Junko**: "That's for grabbing my ass this morning!"

**Kanta**: "Okay! You win! Just don't do that again without a warning!"

**Washu**: "If you were paying attention you would have heard me"

**Junko**: "How come this didn't affect any of your electronics, Washu?"

**Washu**: "I designed them not to be affective in this dimension. Now that you are all accustomed to your new

equipment I will open a portal that will take you to Dmitri. I will drop you off in an alleyway next to the building

he is stationed at so you will not be seen coming through the portal. Oh I almost forgot. Morien take this earplug

and put it in. It will keep you in contact with me here in the lab. You two already have communication devices

in your helmets so I can contact you. I'm opening the portal now"

A bright light flashes as the portal opens.

**Kanta**: "Junko!"

**Junko**: "Kanta it's the portal, not my flare. Pipe down"

**Washu**: "Good luck you 3"

Kanta, Junko, and Morien walk through the portal into snowy Moscow, Russia at an air base. It was still morning

so there was light but a brisk snowstorm fell upon the region. In between the two metal gray buildings they

spot a door and walk to it. The door was locked with a keypad and two cameras keeping watch. Behind the camera

a security officer notifies Dmitri with his Russian accent.

**Security Officer**: "Dmitri, we have guests"

**Dmitri**: "Who are they?"

**Security Officer**: "One of them looks like a cosmonaut with a cape. One looks like C-3PO in a military green

snowsuit, and the other looks like he could play a main character in a Spanish soap opera but with a heavy

metal theme"

**Dmitri**: (laughs heartily) "Let them it. I'm expecting them"

**Security Officer**: "Ok. To the three outside, I have been given permission to let you in. When the door

opens do not panic. The guards there will escort you to where you need to go"

**Morien**: "Thanks" he said in Russian.

**Security Officer**: "He speaks Russian too?"

The door opens and as the security officer stated the guards were there waiting. Once inside Morien, Kanta,

and Junko begin to follow the guards down a yellow hallway to where Dmitri was. As they walked two of the

guards behind Junko began to check her out. They spoke to each other in Russian so she couldn't understand

what they were saying but she had a feeling it was about her. A guard up front opened a door to a briefing

room. Inside were 5 other men. One of them wore a red Spetnaz beret and a red and black digi-camo

military suit; Dmitri.

**Dmitri**: "You 3 arrived much quicker than expected"

**Morien**: "The airlines are pretty fast these days" he said slightly sarcastically.

**Dmitri**: "There is not a whole lot to say. Every thing you need to know I have told you over the phone. There

is an American cargo plane here at the base leaving for Michigan in a few hours. Upon your arrival in Michigan

you will find your way to Lake Michigan then sail across discretely to Chicago. Once in Chicago you will find

out what operations are taking place and report back. Any questions?"

A guard who was not part of the mission raised his hand. Dmitri was slightly surprised but chose to let him

ask whatever it was he needed to ask.

**Dmitri**: "Yes comrade?"

**Guard**: "Since when do they allow a fine piece like this to run missions with professionals?" he said

looking at Junko.

Junko swiftly sent her knee into his groin followed by an elbow to the mouth, knocking 4 of his teeth out,

then flipping him over on to the table in front of Dmitri. The guards pulled out their firearms but Dmitri

commanded them to stand down. Kanta and Morien just watched like it was the most normal thing ever.

**Dmitri**: "Comrade. As you just saw and felt she is no ordinary woman and can probably beat most of you

in a hand to hand combat"

Junko glared down at the man on the table. He shook in fear.

**Dmitri**: "Junko. I have a proposition for you. We have never had a woman in command of a flight squadron

before. You have the allure of a great commander so how would you like to have your own guild of fighter pilots?"

She looked back at Kanta and Morien. Kanta nodded his head.

**Junko**: "I'll do it. And if I hear anyone talking shit about me or behind my back you'll end up like your

friend on the table"

The rest of the guards in the room take a few steps back from Junko.

**Dmitri**: "Of course you will have to learn to fly"

**Junko**: "I'm a quick learner. It's something you do as a mercenary"

**Morien**: "So it will just be Kanta and myself?"

**Dmitri**: "Is that a problem?"

Kanta and Morien look at each other with proud looks on their faces.

**Kanta and Morien**: "Not at all!"

**Dmitri**: "Then proceed to the American C-17 cargo plane parked at hanger 3. Weapons and other

provisions are already inside the plane."

Kanta walks up to Junko

**Kanta**: "You'll be alright by yourself then?"

**Junko**: "Yes. Kanta. Of course you'll be Desert Punk soon. Just let me know when you guys get to that

Michigan place or whatever it was called"

She rubs the top of his head then walks away.

**Morien**: "Just work partners?"

**Kanta**: "I said with benefits"

**Morien**: "Well the aircraft waits outside. I hope we don't get shot down like last time"

**Kanta**: "Considering we don't know what we are up against it's a lot less likely"

Accompanied by an escort Morien and Kanta walk to hanger 3. The massive door was open revealing the

C-17 Globemaster inside a dim lit hangar. The words, United States Air Force, were on both sides of the

upper part of the fuselage. A ramp led to a small door in the side of the plane as Morien and Kanta walked

inside. Just like the C-5 Galaxy they flew on years ago a ladder in the cargo bay led to the upper deck. It was

a much better interior than the previous plane they flew in. The walls were padded and all the seats were

leather. There were rooms with their own beds in them instead of bunks.

**Kanta**: "It sounds like this will be another long flight so I'm going to snooze for a while. Later Fingerpaintings"

About an hour after boarding the C-17, a yellow tug pushed the massive plane out of the hangar. Once outside

each of it's 4 engines howled to life blowing the snow behind it back. Once the tug detached the C-17 taxied

to the runway. Morien took a seat by a small window on the right side of the aircraft. It wasn't long before they

reached the runway. The plane began its takeoff roll.

**Morien**: "Here we go again" he said to himself.

The snowy landscape below him shrank as he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes thinking about what was ahead.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Contact

**NOTE: Whoops; I neglected a character in my last chapter. Kaizuka is a Desert Punk**

** character but I failed to mention that at the end of Chapter 5. Like I mentioned before**

** Desert Punk (Kanta, Junko) and Tenchi (Tenchi, Washu) characters belong to their **

**rightful creators. Everyone else thus far is mine; Morien, Dmitri, General Baker, etc. **

**Now you know and knowing is half the battle! The other half is blue and red lasers. Now **

**back to our regular programming…**

**Chapter 6**

A series of massive light gray bulkhead doors opened synchronously within the lower levels of

the Fermi Accelerator Laboratory. Plumes of a fog like substance slowly hovered from the floor

between each door section. Kaizuka, followed by two other scientists in white lab coats, strolled

down the rather wide and long hallway. With hands behind his back he wore a straight face

focusing on the furthest vantage point down the hallway. The two scientists walking with him

waved their hands in front of their faces trying to keep the fog out of their eyes. Every 30 feet

was a flashing red light like that of a police car indicating that something highly confidential was

kept at the end of the hall. The two scientists look at each other with expressions of concern on

their faces pondering what they were getting themselves into. They felt they were betraying

their own nation but at the same

time they were working to absolve the world of all its financial problems, hunger, it's a never

ending list. At least that is what they were told to believe. The 3 men stopped at a black titanium

door the size of an aircraft hangar. Kaizuka, still facing forward towards the large door, began to

speak.

**Kaizuka**: "Gentlemen. What you are about to see is to be classified top secret. Not even the ruler

of your country is aware of what is unfolding here today. This is what I have brought back from

my time. The future of the world lies just behind this door. This is a second chance that I have from

what I started several years ago and I want you 2 to be the first to witness how I plan on achieving

world peace."

After typing in a code on the keypad the door hissed then opened inward slowly. On the other

side a bright sky blue light illuminated what seemed to be a holding chamber. Kaizuka, going back

to his normal walking stance, walks into the circular chamber with the two scientists closely behind.

Upon entering they begin looking all around in astonishment. Inside the chamber was as series of

glass cylinder shaped holding tanks. Inside the tanks were the figures of men submersed in a cooling

liquid. One of the scientists walks closer to the tank and realizes that it is not a man but a machine

with the body shape of a human being. Its silver gray skin was muscular in stature. Its head was

spherical with deep blue eyes.

**Scientist**: "What are these things?"

**Kaizuka**: "These are Guardians. As you can see they resemble a human male but they are much

stronger and can be used to carry weapons a human could not. They were blamed for the downfall

of mankind in the Dark Ages which led to the creation of the Kanto Desert. The fools didn't know how

to properly use the Guardians"

**Scientist**: "If these things brought down mankind, what's not stopping them from repeating their

devastation?"

**Kaizuka**: "They are loyal to whoever programs them. That's why I need you two. You are to use

the computer in the center of this room and assign them their objective. I want them in defense

mode. We will then test them on this city before strategically placing them at certain points around

the world. That way when tumultuous times occur the Guardians will have the situation settled. In

addition I want them retrofitted with a new armor that I will send down this way shortly. I also need

them to be much faster and more agile even though they already operate at a rather impressive speed"

**Scientist**: "And what if these things wake up?"

**Kaizuka**: "They are already awake"

**Scientist**: "They are?" he asked uneasily

**Kaizuka**: "There is nothing to worry about. They are smart enough to know that you are upgrading

them and will not show any resistance. Now begin your work. I want the first set of Guardians

completed by tonight"

**Scientist**: "First set? There's more?"

**Kaizuka**: "There are A LOT more. If the testing proves successful then I will provide more. Just

work with what have you been given. Report to me when you have completed your assigned task"

**Scientist**: "Yes sir"

Kaizuka leaves the two men behind in the holding chamber to prepare for the first series of tests

and takes an elevator to the main level of the laboratory 11 floors up. When he arrives General Baker

is already standing outside the elevator doors waiting for a report.

**Baker**: "What do you have for me?"

**Kaizuka**: "The portals were opened long enough for my team the time to gather the weapons we

need. I have two of the best scientists working on upgrading them now so that just before nightfall

we can run the first tests on the city"

**Baker**: "We're moving faster than I had anticipated. But tell me Kaizuka. What happens if this country

finds out about this operation? It is paramount that we keep this hidden from public eyes. Knowing

Americans, they get the wrong ideas about what they don't agree with before they know what's really

going on"

**Kaizuka**: "Even if they do, General, what are they going to do? Should they decide to attack we have an

invincible force on our side"

**Baker**: "Are you asking me to go against my own country, Kaizuka?"

**Kaizuka**: "Don't you think you've reached the point of no return? Why back out now? It will be either

you being a world figurehead or watching the world continue to crumble under the fallacy of mankind"

**Baker**: "The only thing faltering about any of this is using weapons to bring about peace!"

**Kaizuka**: "You became a general by taking numerous risks did you not? How is this any different?"

General Baker became quiet and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Lifting his beret off his head and

scratching it he began to think about the decision he should make. He knew what he should have said but

Kaizuka did have a point about taking a risk.

**Baker**: "You said by tonight they would be ready?"

**Kaizuka**: "Provided my scientists are as shrewd as they claimed to be, yes they will be ready by tonight.

There are only 20 units down there at the moment. Should they prove their worth I will gather hundreds

more and bring them to this world"

**Baker**: "Very well. Contact me when the test is about to start"

**Kaizuka**: "General, I do have one more question to ask"

**Baker**: "Go ahead"

**Kaizuka**: "Why did you have the entire city of Chicago evacuated? It would have been better if some

people were around for the test"

**Baker**: "I'm not sure why it would be better but maybe it is best not to ask. I had the city evacuated under

the belief that this facility was under a meltdown because of the portal discoveries. When I first heard about

them I had to see for myself if this myth was fact. When it did turn up factual I fabricated a story to get this

city's inhabitants to leave. Of course there are a few people who are bat-shit crazy and refused to leave so I

had to force them out through eminent domain"

**Kaizuka**: "I have a feeling the city isn't completely deserted"

**Baker**: "It had better be for both of our sakes. Dismissed"

At 38,000 feet a United States Air Force C-17 Globemaster was fighting against a headwind making its way

to Michigan. On board the C-17 Kanta was still under the sandman's spell while Morien remained in a seat

by the window just in front of the right wing. For the second time he was called to arms. It was relatively

new to him still but with the duration of the first conflict he had gained much experience. His military training

before discharge was the only thing keeping him sane and calm at this point. Standing up he walked to the

fridge behind the cockpit taking out a bottle of water. As he stood up he thought back to the time he flew in

the C-5. The C-17's upper deck was considerably smaller than the C-5's but it was still comfortable. There

was not much room to move around though. Morien decided to talk to the pilots. He knocked then heard a

click indicating the door was now unlocked. Opening it he walked inside. The view of the open sky over the

Atlantic Ocean brought a feeling of sereneness.

**Morien**: "So where are we?"

**Pilot**: "We just flew over Greenland. We should be arriving in Michigan in 5 hours"

Morien listened noting that neither pilot sounded American.

**Morien**: "Are you guys American?"

**Pilot**: "Do we sound American?"

**Morien**: "My guess would be Russian"

**Pilot**: "Considering it was our departure base one would hope. We're not even part of the US Air

Force or Air Farce as Dmitri likes to say"

**Morien**: "Won't that seem suspicious to American controllers when they hear your voice as you fly

one of their planes?"

**Pilot**: "I think we have that problem taken care of" he said with an Elvis Presley voice.

**Morien**: "That's actually impressive"

**Pilot**: "It's worked for me for years"

**Morien**: "Where are we landing?"

**Pilot**: "The briefing said the city of Grand Rapids"

**Morien**: "And who is taking us to Chicago?"

**Pilot**: "Sorry, Comrade. Our job is only to get you there and bring back supplies to Moscow. How you

get to your destination is something you and your friend are going to have to plan"

**Morien**: "Seriously? Who is going to give a ride to two men wielding guns, knives, and a jetpack. No

t to mention that crate of provisions in the lower deck will not fit in most civilian vehicles.

**Pilot**: "I wish I could help but I have my orders"

**Morien**: "Very well then. I'll leave you two alone for now"

Morien walked out of the cockpit and looked through the window to the lower deck. The crate of supplies

and a small rubber boat were the only cargo bound to the bottom. Since getting on the C-17 Morien

never looked at the supplies in the crate so he decided to look for himself. Climbing down the ladder

he held on tightly as the plane shook side to side from the turbulence. Keeping his balance he walked

to the crate which was chained to the floor. He was able to slide the top off a few feet which was just

enough to see most of the contents of what was inside. Morien's eyes widened. He was taken back by

the amount of ammunition, weapons, and other supplies in the crate. The latch to the upper deck where

the ladder ends opened and his partner in crime ladder slides down.

**Kanta**: "Amazing is it not?"

**Morien**: "You knew about this?"

Kanta walks to the crate.

**Kanta**: "If there is one thing I love about working for Dmitri is that he makes sure you are well prepared

for everything. And I mean EVERYTHING!"

**Morien**: "If I didn't know any better I would say we were invading a small country. How are we going

to get this to Chicago? Oh and speaking of which it has come to my attention that we are finding our

own way to Chicago. We will be left about 150 miles from the city"

**Kanta**: "So?"

**Morien**: "SO? Two men, and a crate almost half the size of a semi truck filled with weapons! HELLO? Think

about it! The most difficult part of this mission may actually be getting there!"

**Kanta**: "Dammit you are pain sometimes. We'll find a way okay? I'm Desert Punk for crying out loud. You

can learn a thing or two from me"

**Morien**: "Like how not to date"

**Kanta**: "You shithead!"

**Morien**: "Shortstack!"

**Kanta**: "Hey! My height has not retarded my abilities to fight, jack ass!"

**Morien** (with hands in the air and smile): "Hey man. You started this. Just to be fair"

**Kanta**: "How do we get along so well again?"

**Morien**: "That is an enigma that will remain that way"

**Kanta**: "Sometimes you remind me of an apprentice I once had"

**Morien**: "Is it the skin color?"

**Kanta**: "What? No! It's the relentless bitching!"

**Morien**: "At least I'm bitching for the right reasons"

**Kanta**: "You have to keep a cool head. Any situation has a solution if there is a problem"

**Morien**: "And if you die?"

**Kanta**: "Fingerpaintings, within reason!"

**Morien**: "You know, you're much more comical when you are pissed off. I never gave that much thought

until now. Oh remember that time when we crashed in the C-5 and you were injured despite being in an

RV filled with cushions and air bags?"

**Kanta**: "I'LL KEEL YOU!"

**Morien**: "C'mon man! Have a little humor. You have to look back at all the things that hurt us and laugh.

Since you're always willing to give me your 2 cents that was mine for the moment"

**Kanta**: "I…Actually that was pretty funny" (He laughs a bit)

**Morien**: "See? Besides if we are to keep cool like you said a bit ago we should not think too much about

what is ahead"

**Kanta**: "I guess you're right Fingerpaintings. Ok fine. What should we do first?"

**Morien**: "Uhh…well crap. I have no idea. We're in a pressurized metal tube with wings blasting through the

air at 500 miles per hour. I left my television at home and…"

**Kanta**: "That was kind of rhetorical. I know there is nothing to do here which is why I asked. I'm just a prick"

**Morien**: "Admitting the truth is the first step"

**Kanta**: "To what?"

**Morien**: "Rectification"

**Kanta**: "I don't need help. I'm fine the way I am"

**Morien**: "I suppose if you weren't the way you are this mission would be duller than a rubber band"

Morien looks at what looks like a portable television watch on Kanta's wrist. It had a red crab symbol on it.

**Morien**: "What's that on your wrist?"

**Kanta**: "This is another communication device Washu gave Junko and myself. There is a third one in this

crate somewhere"

Kanta opens the lid and in a few moments finds the device he was looking for.

**Kanta**: "Here. Like the earpiece Washu gave you it keeps us in contact with her except now we can talk to

her on a screen instead of just listen. It also pinpoints our location so she can tell us where we need to go"

**Morien**: "I wonder why she never told me about it back at the lab"

**Kanta**: "Beats me. Anyways just tap the screen and it will let her know you are trying to contact her"

As he touches the screen Washu's face appears on it.

**Washu**: "It's about time you two contacted me"

**Morien**: "It hasn't even been a day yet"

**Kanta**: "Well, I'm going to head back to the upper deck. I'll leave you two to have your phone sex"

Morien gave Kanta a sinister glare while Washu just laughed. He sat down on the floor next to the crate.

**Morien**: "That dude is something else"

**Washu**: "At least he's on our side. What's new?"

**Morien**: "Normally this is where I say 'you're looking at it' but this whole experience feels new"

**Washu**: "You've done this before. Should be a cinch"

**Morien**: "This is only my second time"

**Washu**: "How come Junko isn't there?"

**Morien**: "As we speak she is being trained on a fighter jet back in Moscow. Dmitri wants her to command a

squadron"

**Washu**: "The more allies with skill the better. Oh and I forgot to mention earlier. I created a duplicate of you to

take over your job as a professor. It's actually a doll if you will but it has just as much life as a human"

**Morien**: "I can keep you right?"

**Washu**: "Oh stop. You're making me turn red"

**Morien**: "Did Tenchi finally choose?"

**Washu**: "Yes he did. Just as I thought he would, he chose Ryoko. Ayeka was pretty devastated for a while but

she is slowly coming to terms. Even Ryoko felt bad which was really surprising. She didn't taunt her but tried her

best to comfort her. Now the question is will Ayeka stay with us"

**Morien**: "I'm sure there is someone out there for her. I mean if the universe is as full of life as you say it is then

who's to say there is no one out there for her? I'm sure she'll find someone. Heck if she's lucky he'll come crashing

down on this planet"

**Washu**: "Time will tell. Are you sure that you're alright with just Kanta and yourself engaging potential threats?"

**Morien**: "We've beaten the odds before. Pretty easily too. But isn't that why we have this communication system

so we can call for assistance if need be?"

**Washu**: "Well, sort of"

**Morien**: "Why do you say that?"

**Washu**: "It was more so I can just see that face of yours. Do you think you could take your shirt off for me?"

**Morien**: "Washu…*sighs*…maybe another time"

**Washu**: "Oh just once…please?"

**Morien**: "Washu! I'm 38,000 feet in the sky right now about to face an unknown danger. I don't feel like

fulfilling anyone's pleasures right now. Maybe when I get back"

Washu hangs her head.

**Washu**: "Dammit. Fine"

**Morien**: "Can you tell me exactly where we are at right now?"

**Washu**: "You're about 120 miles off the Canadian coast. Should be arriving in a few hours. How are you

getting to the city?"

**Morien**: "No idea. The pilots said we are on our own"

**Washu**: "What about the lake?"

**Morien**: "What about it?"

**Washu**: "Grand Rapids is close to the same lake that shares its coast with Chicago. Maybe use the

lake to get there?"

**Morien**: "I hadn't thought of that. I'll consider it. I'm going to talk to the pilots for a small while. I'll get

back to you when we land"

**Washu**: "Ok. And please pinch Kanta for me. I don't think his earlier comment should go unpunished"

**Morien**: "Will do, Washu. Over and out"

At an air base outside Moscow, Russia a unique building that resembled an oversized golf ball cut in

half contained a facility for fighter pilots in training. Inside were life size flight simulators and only a

privileged few within the Russian military had the opportunity to become part of Russia's air force.

Getting to use the training facility took months, sometimes, years of work. It was extremely competitive

and it comprised mostly of men. Junko was an exception to this rule and she was there to make sure

that her exceptionality was known throughout the Russian Air Force. Rather than taking years of

preparatory work all she simply did was knock an unfortunate guard's teeth out of his mouth to

convince Dmitri she could become part of a flying squad. In fact she would command them should she

prove that she could learn quickly. It wasn't her idea but when it was presented to her she took the

offer almost immediately. Within hours of being at the facility she mastered just about every jet in the

simulator that the Russians flew. She decided to take a small break and sat down at a round table in the

break room. Dmitri, who was watching her train, walks in and sits down with her.

**Dmitri**: "You are putting all my men to shame. Not that this is bad"

**Junko**: "I told you. I'm a quick learner. I hadn't expected flying to be that easy"

**Dmitri**: "Don't let your ego become too inflated. Save it for a real battle"

**Junko**: "When do I start flying a real aircraft?"

**Dmitri**: "When do you want to start?"

**Junko**: "Sooner is better than later"

**Dmitri**: "Come with me then. I will take you to the hangar"

It was a ten minute walk to the hangar from the training center. The skies had just cleared from the

snowstorm but the wind was still stiff. As Junko and Dmitri walked into the hanger the first thing Junko

noted was the smell of jet fuel. She actually liked it. Looking around she saw a line of 8 jets that were

stored in the hangar. Each jet had 2 technicians examining parts and making sure the overall integrity

of each plane was at its finest.

**Dmitri**: "In this hangar we have Mig-29's, Su-35's, and Su-37's. Choose one and we'll have it worked

on to your specifications"

Junko looked both directions at each aircraft. They were all the same hunter green and desert brown

camo-colored with the exception of one which caught her eye. Walking towards the only sky blue

colored jet in the hanger she stopped in front of it. The cockpit canopy was wider than the other jets

there which was great for vision. Its size was slightly greater than the rest of the jets there. She looked

at it a bit longer with a straight face. She made her decision.

**Junko**: "This one"

**Dmitri**: "The Su-34? Are you sure? It's a tandem seat cockpit"

**Junko**: "I'm not sharing with anyone. I'm flying solo in this thing. I want this one"

**Dmitri**: "If that is your wish. You have to fly it first and land…"

Before he finished his sentence Junko was already in the cockpit. Dmitri called for a tow to take the

Su-34 out of the hangar and on to the tarmac. Back at the training facility the word spread quickly towards

the other officers and trainees.

**Alex**: "Comrades! The female is about to run her first flight with only hours of training! I say we go

watch"

The other men agreed and walked out towards the runway. A mix of emotions ran through the group.

Would she be successful? Would she crash and burn? The flight group was placing bets as to what the

outcome would be of Junko's first flight. Junko placed her hand on a switch and held it for a few seconds.

The whir of the engines starting up could be heard from the cockpit as well as around the base. She

made contact with the air traffic control which granted her permission to taxi to the active runway. As

she taxied she caught the flight group along the fence line near the beginning of the runway. She

looked out at them as if she was going to suck their very souls out of them.

**Trainee**: "At least if she crashes her breasts will act as airbags"

The entire group erupted with laughter. Still they hoped she would come back in one piece. Junko was

now waiting on the runway for takeoff clearance. Dmitri stood at the hangar door hoping for the best.

(If she is successful today she will hold the record for quickest trainee. Russia needs more pilots like

that)Dmitri thought to himself. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of a jet engine at maximum

thrust. Bright blue flames shot out of the cowlings in the rear of the Su-34 as it roared down the

runway. The trainees and officers waved as she blasted by. Within seconds Junko was airborne and

shot straight up like a rocket disappearing from everyone's sight. All eyes were up in the blue sky.

Since the aircraft's color matched the sky it was difficult to see. One officer caught the Su-34 on the

horizon. He pointed it out to everyone as it came in low over the base close to the speed of sound

breaking the windows of some of the cars in the parking lot. Even though Junko had not landed yet,

the group of men by the fence started exchanging currency anticipating the outcome of Junko's first

flight to be a positive one. 9 minutes after take off Junko brought down the Su-34 for a perfect landing

on the runway. She taxied back to the hangar and shut down the engines. The canopy opened, she took

her flight helmet off, and climbed down to be greeted by the group of trainees and officers who watched

her from the fence line. They all cheered and held her up in the air like she was body surfing at a rock

concert.

**Junko**: "I could get used to this" she said to herself with a smile on her face.

Dmitri eventually joined the group to give his congratulations and to give Junko the promotion he offered.

**Dmitri**: "Never in my 40 years of working in the Russian military have I seen someone climb to the

top as rapidly as you did. From here on out you are Commander Junko Asagiri of the Foxhound Guild"

Again cheer and applause went towards Junko

**Junko**: "So these men will be at my command?"

**Dmitri**: "Everyone you see around you is at your command except myself of course"

**Trainee**: "We are honored to fly with you, Commander"

**Junko**: "Dmitri. My first order of business is to have my jet repainted. I want the front half to be black

and the back half to be a dark maroon."

**Dmitri**: "Like your hair?"

**Junko**: "Exactly"

**Dmitri**: "Anything else?"

**Junko**: "I want my jet to be loaded with fuel and armed. I'm heading out tonight"

**Dmitri**: "That's a bit fast. We can do that but I'm not promising anything. Where are you going?"

**Junko**: "I owe someone for all the times I betrayed him"

Dmitri thought for a second but soon realized who she was talking about

**Dmitri**: "Take my two colonials with you. They will serve as your right hand men. Gentlemen come

forward"

Two men, step from the group and face Junko. Both were wearing their flight suits. One was a yellow

haired man about 5' 9", green eyes, and a blonde goatee. The other was a dark brown haired man, same

height, clean shaven, and dark brown eyes. Junko found them both to be attractive but had her mind

set on someone else. The yellow haired man spoke first.

**Man**: "I am Colonial Alexander Puzunkas of the 103rd Fighting Squadron. It is a pleasure madam"

Junko nodded her head in approval. The second gentleman spoke.

**Man**: " My name is Colonial Vladimir Franz of the Blue Squadron. Serving with you is a great honor"

**Junko**: "You two look like you will do well. We leave tonight. Head to the briefing room and I will give

you both your sorties. And welcome to the Foxhound Guild"

Both men salute her

**Both**: "Yes madam!"

After a long conversation with Kanta, Morien looked out the window and saw that the ground was

getting closer to the plane.

**Morien**: "Are we there already?"

**Kanta**: "Huh. I guess we are. I'm taking my seat"

**Morien**: "Actually, suit up Kanta"

**Kanta**: "What? Why?"

**Morien**: "I have an idea"

Morien walks into the cockpit.

**Morien**: "How far are we from landing?"

**Pilot**: "About 10 minutes. We have already been cleared to land"

Morien thought for a moment.

**Morien**: "Abort the landing"

**Pilot**: "How come?"

**Morien**: "Take us over the lake"

**Pilot**: "Michigan?"

**Morien**: "Yes. We're going to jump out the plane"

**Pilot**: "It's freezing outside and we don't have any parachutes"

**Morien**: "Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do. Take us about 20 miles offshore and

climb to 10,000 feet. Then Kanta and I will jump. I'm going to go prepare. That crate will float right?"

**Pilot**: "Yes it should. But what about you guys? How are you going to stay dry?"

**Morien**: "Kanta will manage but I'm going to hit the water then climb into the raft. That's how we are

getting into the city"

**Pilot**: "You're going to get hypothermia"

**Morien**: "I am half Russian. It feels like summertime outside in this 15 degree weather"

Morien said nothing more as he walked out to find Kanta already suited up. It was just like his desert

suit but it was all black and his helmet lens was a darker blue. In his hand was his signature shotgun

and on his back was a Dragonov sniper rifle.

**Desert Punk**: "Why do I have the feeling we are about to jump out of this plane?"

**Morien**: "Because we are. Right over the water"

**Desert Punk**: "I am not swimming in a freezing lake!"

**Morien**: "You have your flight pack don't you?"

**Desert Punk**: "Yes but what if it doesn't work?"

**Morien**: "Then you better be a good swimmer. Help me get this tarp over the crate so it can act as a

makeshift parachute to reduce the fall speed of the crate"

**Desert Punk**: "How are you getting down?"

**Morien**: "A glorified dive into the water"

**Desert Punk**: "You're insane. Not as insane as me but damn close"

Morien placed his gear into the crate then sealed it shut. He radioed the pilots that they were ready to

jump. A light flashed in the back of the aircraft indicating the doors were going to open in 1 minute.

**Morien**: "When we jump follow me down. Stay close to the water until I resurface and I get into the

boat. When the doors open the crate will go first followed by the boat. Then I will jump and then you

follow. Understand?"

**Desert Punk**: "Yeah, fine"

The one minute mark hit and the doors open. A rush of air came in turning the plane into a wind tunnel.

Morien and Kanta released the tarp which caught in the wind gust pulling the crate out of the plane and

down towards Lake Michigan. With a simple throw the boat also went out of the plane.

**Morien**: "Here goes nothing!" he shouted

Morien sprinted all the way to the back and with a final leap he was out of the plane and falling towards

the water below. The sound of air hitting him was getting louder as he picked up speed. He turned back

up towards the plane which was getting smaller by the second. Another figure left the back of the C-17.

Desert Punk nose dove down aiming towards Morien. Once Morien confirmed Desert Punk left the plane

he turned back towards the lake. Because of the shape of the black rubber raft Morien passed it on the

way down. The crate was about 10 seconds from hitting the water. The cold air started to bite at Morien's

skin but he disregarded it. He was more worried about the temperature of the lake than the cold air. The

crate landed in the water without breaking. 15 seconds later Morien hit the surface with a huge splash

sinking down about 70 feet underwater. As he sank he felt the water getting warmer. He didn't want to

resurface but he didn't want to drown either so he came up to the coldness of the winter air. Rubbing his

eyes to get the water out he spotted the boat and swam towards it. The wind combined with his wet state

felt like knives against him but he knew how to play the mental game with the environment. He reached

the boat and pulled himself in. With his ability he jumped and did a quick spin to dry off. Desert Punk

reached the boat and floated above the surface of the lake.

**Desert Punk**: "Hot enough for ya?"

**Morien**: "Thanks for rubbing it in"

**Desert Punk**: "Anytime"

With the push of a button the small boat engine came to life. A strong north wind was blowing over the

water causing 10 foot high waves making navigation difficult. In the distance Morien spotted the crate

with the supplies inside bobbing up and down. As he got close he found a rope floating in the water

which was one of the ropes holding the crate lid on. Grabbing it he held on tight and sailed towards

Chicago with Desert Punk floating just above him. After 40 minutes they spot a tall black object on the

horizon with two identical antennae on the top; the Willis Tower. Chicago was not far off now. Morien

stopped the boat.

**Desert Punk**: "Why are we stopped?"

**Morien**: "I'm going to anchor down the crate with our supplies here" He lifts the lid off the top pulling

out two Makerov pistols and an AK-74 along with several clips of ammunition. He puts on a bullet proof

vest, black snow pants, and also finds aviator goggles which he puts on.

**Morien**: "Alright ready to go!" he said with a proud face.

**Desert Punk**: "Do you really need a bullet proof vest?"

**Morien**: "Well no but I will appear weaker to anyone should resistance occur"

**Desert Punk**: "That's a strange tactic but I like it. If you're game then so am I."

The duo continue on to Chicago

**Morien**: "If I remember correctly there are access tunnels along the shore that will take us under the

city streets. We can surface somewhere in downtown and start our search from there. If the city is under

some kind of siege we won't have to wait long to make contact"

**Desert Punk**: "And if we do make contact?"

**Morien**: "If it's ugly shoot it"

**Desert Punk**: "What about a contingency plan?"

**Morien**: "Remember what I said back in Okayama. I'm not a plan B type of person"

**Desert Punk**: "That's comforting"

Desert Punk and Morien reach the shore and find a gray door that leads to the access tunnels under

the city streets. Morien touches the screen on his wrist.

**Morien**: "Washu, we're here"

The red headed super genius appears on his wrist screen.

**Washu**: "You're making good time. The tracking system is up and running. I can see you just entered

the underground tunnel system. How dark is it down there?"

**Morien**: "Completely. I never thought to bring a flashlight. These walls should have tunnel lamps on them

but we need to find a switchboard and turn them on"

**Washu**: "Kanta, your helmet has night vision does it not?"

**Desert** **Punk**: "Already ahead of you. That's too bad Fingerpaintings"

**Morien**: "Well if you have visual down here then tell me if I can just feel the wall to the nearest corner"

**Desert Punk**: "Affirmative. Nothing but tunnel wall down here so far"

**Morien**: "Washu, lead the way"

**Washu**: "At about 50 meters straight ahead you will come to a T-intersection. Turn left once you get there"

With Desert Punk in front and Morien following behind with his right hand on the wall they walk until Morien

does not feel the wall anymore at the intersection. They turn left and Morien finds the wall again. As he feels he notices grooves in the wall making a rectangular pattern.

**Morien**: "This feels like a brick wall. You know, you could have told me to turn, Kanta"

**Desert Punk**: "You're the one who came unprepared. I prefer to make people learn from their mistakes

the hard way"

Morien just rolled his eyes and sighed.

**Washu**: "From here it looks like a straight shot to the switchboard. It will be on the right side of the

tunnel. It appears to be locked inside a gate though"

**Morien**: "Shouldn't be a problem. At least I don't need a flashlight to open this gate" he said looking

towards the direction where he hears Desert Punk's footsteps.

**Desert Punk**: "That may be so but you're still going to have to see what switch you need to turn on the

lights down here, jack-ass"

**Morien**: "Even if I did have someone to light my way I don't know anything about electric symbols. I can put

something together without instructions but give me an electrical chart and it might as well be in Icelandic"

**Desert Punk**: "You're going to just play with all the switches aren't you?"

**Morien**: "Unless you can read electric charts yes that is the plan"

They reach the gate. Morien tears right through it like paper and places his hands on the switchboard

then opens it. He puts his finger on the first switch he feels.

**Morien**: "Ok. What does THIS one do?"

*Click* Nothing happened.

**Morien**: "Hmm. How about THIS one?"

Again nothing happened.

**Morien**: "Third times the charm"

Nothing again.

**Desert Punk**: "I'm finding this entertaining"

**Morien**: "I'm glad my misfortune can be your entertainment" he said flipping another switch

**Washu**: "You two can be much more amusing than watching Ryoko and Ayeka fight"

Morien flips his 5th switch. A disco ball comes down from the ceiling and a song from _Gladys Knight & The Pips_

starts to play. Washu starts laughing hysterically.

**Morien**: "Well, at least we have light. And I was right. These walls are made of bricks."

**Desert Punk**: "Why the hell would this be down here? It's a tunnel not a party room!"

**Morien**: "I guess whoever installed this had a weird sense of humor. The kind that I like too" he said with a

chuckle.

**Desert Punk**: "Washu, where do we go from here?"

After settling down from laughing she answers back.

**Washu**: "Continue the same direction you were going. The tunnel will turn right which will take you

underneath downtown. From there you should see ladders coming down from the ceiling. Take your

pick once you are there"

**Desert Punk**: "Copy. Fingerpaintings! Stop dancing and let's move!"

**Morien**: "Sorry. It's a classic song!"

**Desert Punk**: "Ask if I give a shit. Move now!"

Every 50 feet a disco ball could be seen hanging from the ceiling emitting a small amount of light

but it was more than enough for Morien to make his way down the tunnel. He still found the idea

funny that someone put them in the tunnel. Desert Punk found it to be a nuisance but ignored it. As

they make the right hand turn they spot the first ladder that leads to the city streets above.

**Desert Punk**: "Well this is your hometown. Do we take this one up?"

Morien looked up for a few seconds. He then looked at the wall next to the ladder which read

"E. Washington St & N. Michigan Ave"

**Morien**: "I know where we are. This should take us between a pharmacy and a dentist's office.

Climb up and use your flexi-scope and tell me if you see anything"

Desert Punk climbs the ladder to the top and extends the scope between the ventilation holes drilled

through the metal cap and takes a 360 degree view of the area.

**Desert Punk**: "I don't see any movement. Just that pharmacy and dentist office you mentioned"

**Morien**: "Ok. We'll surface here. Then we head north to the riverwalk and take that into downtown"

Desert Punk pushes the cap off on to the street and slides it away. After taking another careful look

around he starts to climb up. The Dragonov sniper rifle he carried on his back snagged a bit before

coming loose.

**Desert Punk**: "Piece of crap. I hope this isn't a sign telling me how awful this weapon is going to

perform"

**Morien**: "What the Dragonov? What's wrong with it?" he asked climbing out from the tunnel below.

**Desert Punk**: "I hate the Dragonov. It's considered a very low grade weapon in the desert. The only

reason why I have it is because it was the only sniper in the crate. I wish I had my Barrett .50 caliber"

**Morien**: "It's what the Spetnaz have been using for years and they are doing just fine. Washu, Kanta

and I have reached the surface. I'll take it from here for now. If we need anything we'll make contact"

**Washu**: "Understood"

Morien and Desert Punk find the riverwalk and head west.

**Desert Punk**: "Junko?" he asked looking at his screen "Junko? Hmm, she's not answering. Training

must be brutal for her"

**Morien**: "I never thought I would see this city abandoned. At least it's still in one piece. I don't see

any signs of resistance or rioting. What would make 5 million people get up and leave?"

**Desert Punk**: "If anything I would say General Baker has something to do with this"

**Morien**: "Are you suggesting there is corruption in the American government?"

**Desert Punk**: "All government is corrupt regardless of nation. The idea of a governing body is good

but typically there will be a minority few that can corrupt and cause the downfall of not just states but

the entire planet just like in my time"

**Morien**: "If that's what really is going on then why here? Sure this city is huge in terms of population

and size but there really is not too much to offer if you wanted to invade. That should be reserved for

coastal cities"

He looks up and sees the Willis Tower.

**Morien**: "It's already starting to get dark. Camp will be at the Willis Tower which is the tall black one

over there" see said pointing.

**Desert Punk**: "We should still search a while more before…wait hold on second"

The movement detection system begins to beep inside Desert Punk's helmet.

**Desert Punk**: "I'm picking up motion. Looks to be 3 blocks south of us"

With shotgun in hand and two pistols drawn, the duo carefully walks into the heart of downtown.

As they reach city hall they spilt and decide to make a circle so they can meet near where the potential

target is at. Morien walks beside city hall and slowly looks around the corner. He spots an individual

with his back turned wearing a maroon hooded-sweatshirt and gray running pants.

**Morien**: "Sir?"

No answer. He walks towards the person and puts his guns back into their holsters.

**Morien**: "Sir do you know what happened here? Or where everyone one is?"

He places his hands on the person's shoulder. After the person turns around Morien raises an eyebrow.

**Morien**: "Who or what are you?"

Its blue eyes locked with his and its metallic face wore an expression of apathy.

**Desert Punk**: "Oh. This isn't what I expected. I guess there is a person in this city after all"

Desert Punk walks closer to Morien and takes a look at the face of the individual. He stops dead

in his tracks; his blood turns ice cold and the pupils in his eyes shrink to the size of a period

on a paper. With mouth hanging wide open he can hardly believe what he is seeing.

**Desert Punk**: "MORIEN! THAT'S A GUARDIAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

The guardian extends its hand out and thrusts it forward like a blade towards Morien. He catches its

arm slightly struggling to keep it there. Morien puts his hand on the guardian's neck for stability and

pulls off the guardian's arm with ease then rams it into the guardian's face like a javelin. He then kicks

it back about 200 feet landing in a parking garage exploding on impact.

**Morien**: "Is that all?"

**Desert Punk**: "IS THAT ALL? THAT WAS A GUARDIAN! That's what caused the ultimate downfall of man

during the dark ages! Why is it here in your time?"

**Morien**: "It didn't seem that hard to take care of"

**Desert Punk**: "There will be more I'm certain. That was just a standard model. They come in all

varieties. And I think I know who's behind this. I should have killed him when I had the chance"

**Morien: "**Do you feel that?"

The ground starts to shake. Morien and Desert Punk look both directions down the streets to see

small figures out in the distance coming rapidly towards them.

**Desert Punk**: "Looks like we're surrounded! There's an army of them and they are coming right at us!"

**Morien**: "Take them from the air! You can take them on right?"

Desert Punk pulls reveals a green spherical device similar to what Morien has both his wrists and throws

it skywards then flies after it. He comes back down with what looks like a green double-barreled shotgun on

steroids with a barrel clip.

**Morien**: "What is that?"

**Desert Punk**: "You weren't the only one who received special equipment from Washu. This is an automatic

rocket launcher. The explosive heads are 3 times more powerful than your typical RPG"

**Morien**: "So I take it that means your ready?"

**Desert Punk**: "I'll take the ones from the west and you the opposite"

Desert Punk takes to the air and opens fire on the incoming group of guardians. The two missiles fired from the

barrel impact the concrete just in front of the guardians forcing them upwards and back. Desert Punk fires another

round and directly hits 3 guardians in the back of the group sending metal parts in all directions. Morien sprinted

forward with his two pistols. He felt a rush of energy enter his hands as his guns began to light up a bright red

color. Pulling the trigger on both guns one bullet hits a guardian in the forehead sending it tumbling out of control

and splitting itself apart from the force of its own weight. The other bullet impacted the left shoulder of another

guardian severing it but it continued to press forward. Putting his guns back into the holsters Morien picked up

his speed charging towards the oncoming guardians who in return also increased their speed. About 2 seconds

before impact Morien holds his right arm out horizontally. The first guardian in the group is greeted with a clothesline

back flipping it at least 1080 degrees before crashing into a parked car. Morien then dipped down his right shoulder

colliding with the second guardian using a shoulder tackle literally running right through it. The remaining guardians

jumped onto Morien attempting to weigh him down. He grabbed one by the leg and used it like a baseball bat

knocking the remaining guardians into the surrounding buildings. Desert Punk trailed two guardians attempting to

retreat seeing how they couldn't defeat the infamous mercenary. With one last pull of the trigger two missiles

shot out of the barrel impacting between the two guardians rendering them junkyard worthy. With broken glass

in many places along with shards of metal and concrete Desert Punk and Morien meet back at the road where they

spotted the first guardian.

**Desert Punk**: "I'm not sure why I panicked in the beginning. That was easy"

**Morien**: "Too easy. I'm sure this is far from over"

**Desert Punk**: "Agreed but they are going to need a lot more guardians to stop us"

**Morien**: "Stop that! You might get what you wished for and regret it later"

**Desert Punk**: "Whatever"

**Morien**: "We better go set up shop in the Willis Tower. The higher we are the better"

The two set up a small base of operations on the 70th floor of the Willis Tower waiting for the next round

of guardians.

**Guardians are also Desert Punk antagonists. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Windy City Campaign

**Chapter 7**

A silent signal in the Accelerator Lab's computer room was all that was needed to spark

enragement among the people monitoring the performance of the guardians.

**General Baker**: "What happened?"

**Scientist**: "They stopped moving sir! I can't detect any motion among the guardians"

**Baker**: "Send out a predator drone and find out what the hell is going on! Kaizuka, this

first test is already looking like a failure"

**Kaizuka**: "That's why this is a test. Any malfunctions will be ironed out"

A predator drone is sent to the area above the city where the signals stopped. Upon

reaching the site it displays feedback of broken parts, craters, shattered windows, and

smoke rising from where the guardians used to stand.

**Baker**: "They're destroyed? HOW? You said they were invincible!"

**Kaizuka**: "I don't understand. There's not a single human being out there that can take

on a guardian, let alone 20 of them"

**Baker**: "What happens next?"

**Kaizuka**: "I'll send out another wave. Those were just a basic model of guardian. The real

test has yet to start, General"

**Baker**: "Kaizuka, I cannot afford any more delays like this. I need to know very soon if these

guardians are the future. If not then this world peace plan will be terminated"

**Kaizuka**: "Shouldn't we search for the person or persons responsible for decimating 20

guardians? This is a major hazard for our operation!"

**Baker**: "I'll send out predator drones and helicopters to scan the city but let this be the last

time we encounter failure. I'm allotting you one final chance"

**Kaizuka**: "I'll get started then"

**Baker**: "This is General Baker. I need the Viper Team to scan the city, particularly the area

where the guardians mysteriously 'malfunctioned'. I'm sending 2 predator drones equipped

with rockets to assist you. If you find anything alert me immediately"

**Viper Team Leader**: "Yes sir! Let's move squadron!"

**Baker**: "I don't know what we're up against but if they handled your weapons as if they were

infant toys then this whole operation could go belly up. I certainly hope you can handle what's

being thrown at us"

**Kaizuka**: "It's only a minor setback. The solution is simple. Send out brawnier weapons that

are also more numerous than the previous group. Shall I give the word?"

**Baker**: "Proceed"

**Kaizuka**: "Open the portals!"

* * *

Morien gazed out the 70th floor window of the Willis Tower looking down at the city below.

The evening lights from the surrounding buildings were enough to illuminate the inside of the

office building they stayed in. Behind him were several office cubicles lined with papers, pens,

and other office supplies. Kanta had set up a small satellite on one of the desks. It served as

radar system covering a 5 mile radius around their location. Kanta sat in a chair with his feet

on a desk as he cleaned and reloaded his weapon.

**Morien**: "No sleep for the weary tonight?"

**Kanta**: "How can you think about sleep? Some old bastard is hauling in weapons from a

generation a few thousand years ahead of yours. Tell your comatose to take a vacation"

**Morien**: "What if they find us up here?"

**Kanta**: "If my memory serves me right this was your idea so what are we going to do if we

are spotted up here?"

**Morien**: "To be honest I'm not too worried. I need the gun oil when you're done with it"

**Kanta**: "I came back to your time to relax and make some money on the side but I never

expected the future to come back to the past. You do realize that if we fail here Kaizuka will

conquer the planet"

**Morien**: "What is it with world domination? Why can't people just settle for a small territory

or even a gift certificate? It would be virtually impossible to rule the planet by yourself and a

stockpile of weapons that need an honest-to-God update"

**Kanta**: "We can't all think like you can. At least you make decent sense when it comes to issues

like this. But seriously a teacher? You should have been a politician"

**Morien**: "I cannot stand politics. It's two or more parties with people in suits grabbing each other

by the throats because they can't resolve anything. I think that as long as there are political parties

nothing useful gets done. In addition multiple parties allow for more corruption like what we are

dealing with right now"

**Kanta**: "At least if you were a corrupt politician you could tilt many things in your favor"

**Morien**: "I like my life to be simple. Of course given the circumstances what I once called normality

will never be the same again"

**Kanta**: "What about the abilities you have? And captivating Washu's heart? That's got to count

for something"

**Morien**: "True. I'm not saying it doesn't have its perks. I'm quite pleased with everything I've been

given but I don't like having to hide it"

**Kanta**: "Hiding it is your choice. What are you afraid of revealing?"

**Morien**: "Almost every superpower in the world will want to place me in captivity and try to figure

out what I am. The same goes for Washu, Tenchi, and the rest of the girls. This world wants to

make breakthrough discoveries but there are certain things that need to remain hidden. At least

for now"

**Kanta**: "Would I fall under that breakthrough category?"

**Morien**: "Yes. Although you're as human as most people on Earth the fact that you come from a

different time would make you a target for experimenters. But since no one will believe that you

are from the future I wouldn't worry"

**Kanta**: "The people back in the Kanto Desert would not believe this. You know, when I first left

your time for mine I noticed that the portal stayed open for a while. Then it would appear in

random places. I would walk through it to test it and it always led me back to your time"

**Morien**: "Why didn't you tell me or anyone else this?"

**Kanta**: "I didn't think it was that important. I just don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. Of

course it now explains how the guardians along with Kaizuka were brought to this time"

**Morien**: "And you're being calm about this?"

**Kanta**: "Well yeah. I guess I made a slight mistake and you and I are the remedy"

**Morien**: "I don't think this is your fault in any way. Washu did say that the most common mistake

she made was when working with portals. Now put 2 and 2 together. I'll pass this along to her soon"

**Kanta**: "We need to find the portals"

**Morien**: "Washu, are you there?"

A few seconds go by and Washu appears on the screen wearing a pink nightcap.

**Washu**: "I'm here. How are you two holding up?"

**Morien**: "We're fine. I think your portals are the reason why this is happening"

**Washu**: "You think so?"

**Kanta**: "Like I was telling your man here when I got back to my time the portals stayed open for

a while. They even shifted from location to location"

**Washu**: "I guess I'm going to have read up on my portal science. That should not have happened"

**Morien**: "How do we close them?"

**Washu**: "You're going to have to find where the portals are first that are leading these weapons

to our time. Once you do that I can begin to disable them. It's a lot easier than opening them"

**Morien**: "Where would I begin to look for portals in a city this size?"

**Washu**: "I'm afraid that you are going to be on your own for that"

**Kanta**: "C'mon Fingerpaintings! You grew up here! Where is the most likely place for a portal to

appear here?"

**Morien**: "My initial guess would be a laboratory. The only one I can think of was one that I learned

about in high school. It's a particle accelerator lab somewhere west outside the city. I've never

been out there so I don't know how to get there"

**Washu**: "Well I would start walking or running and try to find it. It's the difference between

victory and defeat"

The radar starts to beep.

**Kanta**: "Hold the phone. Sounds like we have company"

Kanta runs to the radar screen and sees a series of dots slowly approaching their location.

**Kanta**: "Looks like they want to play some more"

**Morien**: "How many are they?"

**Kanta**: "Their numbers are much fewer now. It's as if they didn't learn from the first experience"

Morien looks out the window.

**Morien**: "I don't think they're guardians. I see lights in the air"

**Kanta**: "My next guess would be helicopters"

**Morien**: "Okay get back from the windows towards the elevators. I'm going to head to the

roof and scout from there. Washu, looks like round 2 is coming quicker than anticipated" he

said running up the stairwell.

**Washu**: "So what?"

**Morien**: "You don't want to go back to sleep?"

**Washu**: "And miss this? Not for anything! It's a nice deviation from my lab work"

**Morien**: "I thought your lab work was your life"

**Washu**: "Not just my lab work. Not anymore"

**Morien**: "Hey, you're a genius right? What are we up against now?"

**Washu**: "Hold on a few seconds…okay they look airborne like Kanta pointed out. 3 of them

about the same altitude as you. However there are two other devices somewhere around 6000

feet above you"

**Morien**: "Nothing on the ground?"

**Washu**: "For now no. I think you're up against a search party. Whoever is behind this is probably

curious as to who put their plot into a setback. Go gentle on them"

**Morien**: "I'll try my best. Ok I see the roof access door"

Morien opens the unlocked roof access door and is greeted by high speed winds.

**Morien**: "Damn. Where did this wind come from?"

He scales one of the antennae and looks around. He starts to shake not from the cold but from

his fear of heights.

**Washu**: "Are you afraid of heights?"

**Morien**: "Afraid? I'm TERRIFIED of heights! I just remembered that now"

**Washu**: "You do know that if you fall from there you will just stand back up once you hit the bottom"

**Morien**: "I'm aware of that but still. I don't think I will overcome this phobia. Oh wait. I think I see them"

The lights approached slowly as the sound of whirring blades whipped through the air. Even with the

wind blowing the sound of the helicopter engines were beginning to drown all other sounds. Morien

jumped down and hid behind a generator. Looking around he noticed that the sound of the helicopters

were coming from below him. Making his way over he slowly looked over the edge down at the streets

below. His fear of heights made him slightly sick to his stomach but he kept his composure. One of the

helicopters stopped and hovered under him.

**Morien**: "Great it stopped right around the 70th floor. I hope Kanta is hiding"

**Washu**: "Knowing him he is about to compromise your positions"

No sooner did she finish that sentence did Morien hear glass breaking followed by gunshots. Sparks

could be seen coming off the side of the helicopter below as Kanta opened fire with his shotgun.

**Morien**: "Kanta! What the hell have you done?"

**Desert Punk**: "He spotted me and began to fix his turret on me so I had no choice! I could use some

assistance right now!"

**Washu**: "The quickest way down would be to jump"

**Morien**: "Hell no! I'm just going to take the stairs…wait. The elevator shaft. I'll scale down from there"

Pulling off the top of the elevator shaft he jumped down and grabbed a cable sliding down until he reached

what he felt was the 70th floor. Feeling around he found the elevator doors and opened them. Walking

out the sign read 59th floor. Rather than jumping back in and climbing up he jumped with his strength and

broke through 5 floors. He continued this until he reached floor 70 where he encountered heavy turret

fire from 2 helicopters.

**Desert Punk**: "About time! These things have me pinned down and I'm running low on smoke grenades!"

**Morien**: "If I give you the gunner you can take care of him right?"

**Desert Punk**: "Yeah, whatever! Just do something!"

Morien runs then jumps out the window landing in the Blackhawk helicopter. The surprised gunner dismounts

but is quickly thrown out of the chopper landing on the 70th floor where Desert Punk ties him down. Morien

then pulls out the cockpit door and draws his guns.

**Morien**: "Who are you working for?"

No words were said nor did they move.

**Morien**: "Well? If you're going to remain silent I can make you speak. Last chance"

Still nothing.

**Morien**: "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

He pulls both triggers unloading his clips into the cockpit controls. The Blackhawk leans violently to the

right just as Morien leaps back out into the Willis Tower. Watching it spiral out of control it crash lands on

the street below sending propeller parts in all directions breaking multiple windows. Surprisingly there

was no fire. The other two helicopters retreat. Morien watches for a few minutes then sees the doors open

from the downed chopper as both pilots stumble out with several injuries but alive. Desert Punk pulls out

his Dragonov and sets his site on both pilots.

**Morien**: "Kanta, I prefer to keep human casualties to a minimum. I wouldn't do that"

Desert Punk remained locked on the pilots for a few moments but then withdraws.

**Desert Punk**: "They just tried to kill us!"

**Morien**: "That hasn't created in me a sense of obligation"

**Desert Punk**: "You know they're going to explain this to whoever it is they are answering to"

**Morien**: "This is not supposed to be a cakewalk. The difficulty was going to increase sooner or later. Where

is the gunner?"

Desert Punk points to a custodial closet. Morien opens it and finds the gunner inside tied up.

**Morien**: "Let's try this again. Who are you working for?"

**Gunner**: "I'm not saying a word"

**Morien**: "Does it really have to be like that? You are working for someone who is using weapons that will

bring world self-destruction. Are you sure you want to be on their side"

**Gunner**: "It won't be that way. This is a peace operation!"

**Desert Punk**: "Was there anything peaceful about what you just did? I suggest you reveal who is behind

this before I…"

**Morien**: "Kanta. I can handle this. Don't mind him" he said turning to the gunner.

**Gunner**: "How were you able to leap like that? And throw me that far? No human can do that"

**Morien**: "I'm not as human as you think. We're just here to prevent a disaster. We are not invading, we're

not spies, and we are not terrorists. Is there anything you can tell me?"

**Gunner**: "It's General Baker. However there is a much older man who is more of the brains in this operation"

**Desert Punk**: "Kaizuka, right?"

**Gunner**: "You know him?"

**Desert Punk**: "We're from the same time. I also came from the portal. Kaizuka is not who he says he is. He

will use these guardians to create the world anew to his liking and disregard human needs. If I were you I

would switch sides now"

**Gunner**: "I will face court martial if I do. Hell I'll be a traitor! I could face the death penalty!"

**Morien**: "You are more likely to face those options if you side with Baker"

**Gunner**: "And if I don't join you?"

**Morien**: "We won't kill you. But I will leave you in that custodial closet. How long do you think you will last in

there?"

**Gunner**: "Will you at least untie me if I join you"

**Desert Punk**: "For a small price maybe"

**Morien**: "Cram it, Kanta. Yes I will"

**Gunner**: "Fine. I hope you are correct in all your assumptions"

**Desert Punk**: "They aren't assumptions. I've dealt with Kaizuka before and I know his intentions have not

changed"

Back at the laboratory…

**Colonial**: "Sir, one of our helicopters is down!"

**Baker**: "Do we have a visual on anyone?"

**Colonial**: "Yes. Two men have barricaded themselves midway up the Willis Tower"

**Baker**: "Fire on their positions. Those two have breathed their last!"

Morien untied the gunner and gave him one of his pistols

**Gunner**: "Do you have anything better?"

**Morien**: "I can just take it back and leave you without anything to defend yourself with"

**Gunner**: "A Makerov? I would be the laughing stock of the Marines if they saw me with this Russian made

handgun"

**Morien**: "Being how our main base of operations is located there we didn't really have a say in what we

could bring here"

**Gunner**: "Russia? You're Russian agents?"

**Morien**: "Not exactly. We work for Spetsnaz but it's more of a special division as if they weren't special

enough already. You got a name, son?"

**Gunner**: "Sergeant Chris Mohr"

**Desert Punk**: "Where are the portals?"

**Chris**: "I don't know exactly where but there are a lot of defenses around the particle accelerator laboratory.

Why else would we be asked to keep the place heavily guarded?"

**Morien**: "Can you take us there?"

**Chris**: "I've only arrived there by air. It's in the rural area of Batavia"

**Morien**: "Ok. I know a route that goes into Batavia. Let's move"

**Desert Punk**: "I just need to pack my radar system"

A rocket strikes a few floors above shaking the 70th floor causing most of the ceiling tiles to fall and

several windows to break out.

**Desert Punk**: "They're hitting us with missiles!"

**Morien**: "Tell me something I don't know! Head to the stairwell!"

Another rocket strikes just below their floor causing Desert Punk's radar system to be blown out the

broken window.

**Desert Punk**: "I paid good money for that!"

**Morien**: "Chris, what's going on here?"

**Chris**: "General Baker sent two predator drones to assist us in. They must have made a visual on

you two"

A third missile hits the 70th floor causing it to collapse down 4 more floors. Desert Punk flies out safely

through the smoke while Morien and Sgt. Mohr fall to the 66th floor. Picking himself up Morien sifts through

the falling debris and sees that Chris has survived the slight fall.

**Morien**: "You alright?"

**Chris**: "I'm fine but we can't get to the stairwell from here"

**Morien**: "Well then that leaves one option left"

**Chris**: "I hope you don't mean out the…"

**Morien**: "…window? Yes. See you in a bit"

With a push Sgt. Mohr is sent out the gaping hole in the side of the building and is hurling down towards

the street below.

**Chris**: "DIIIICKHHEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" he yelled as the street grew larger below him. Morien jumps

out after him and caught up placing Sgt. Mohr over his head in a fireman's carry and lands on his feet creating

a small crater in the street.

**Chris**: "Please don't ever do that again! How the hell did you do that?"

**Morien**: "I'll explain at some point. Kanta, come in"

**Desert Punk**: "I'm alive. Where are you?"

**Morien**: "We're next to the downed helicopter. We need to gather supplies and leave quickly before the

predator drones spot us again"

**Desert Punk**: "On my way"

Morien and Sgt. Mohr hid in the bank that the helicopter impacted during the crash until Desert Punk

arrived.

**Desert Punk**: "Are you actually hiding, Fingerpaintings?"

**Morien**: "For his sake yes" he said pointing at Chris "I'll scavenge through the helicopter. If they do blow

it sky high at least I'll be fine"

**Chris**: "If the turret survived the crash take it. I can be somewhat useful with that"

**Morien**: "Wouldn't a weapon like that eat through ammunition at a fast rate?"

**Chris**: "That's why you fire in small bursts. I don't know anything about these guardians but if you

two could take on 20 of them then I don't see why I can't"

**Morien**: "Like I said we're not ordinary human beings"

**Chris**: "Neither is a U.S. Marine!"

**Morien**: "We'll find out then won't we?"

Morien grabs the turret from the helicopter along with a lengthy chain of bullets.

**Morien**: "Make this last"

**Chris**: "I'll do my best"

**Desert Punk**: "Both of you had better perform at your apex because my motion sensor is going off

and there are detections everywhere!"

**Morien**: "Chris! Get on the second floor of this bank and provide supporting fire. I'm going to take

them on right here. Kanta, do your Superman thing!"

**Desert Punk**: "Who the hell is Superman?"

**Morien**: "Oh for crying out loud just fly dammit!"

Just like before the ground starts to shake causing the street lamps to flicker and the broken concrete

starts to vibrate and move. Seconds later it stops and the city falls silent. The only thing Morien could

hear was the slight rattling of Chris's bullet chain for his weapon. Looking though his binoculars Chris

focuses down the street until he spots a pair of yellow eyes.

**Chris**: "Contact! 200 yards south!"

**Morien**: "South? I could have sworn they were coming from the West"

Chris then focuses his sights on the street running to the west but spots nothing.

**Chris**: "Negative! South is the only contact thus far! Incoming!"

Morien's stance was like that of a boxer waiting for the first move. He saw the eyes but they didn't

move. He wondered why it was delaying. Then a second pair of eyes appeared followed by another

and then another and then another.

**Morien**: "This one brought some friends with him. Other than the eye color I don't see any other

differences"

**Chris**: "Don't underestimate them! From what I heard they were planning on sending out stronger

units right before we got deployed here"

**Morien**: "Kanta, heads up. These guardians may be more formidable than the last ones"

**Desert Punk**: "Unless Kaizuka did something supernatural I doubt these guys will be that much tougher"

Morien uses his randomizer and a bowling ball hovers over his left wrist.

**Morien**: "Great, now if I just had some pins" he said sarcastically

**Chris**: *A bowling ball? What is he going to do with that?* he thought

In groups of two the guardians make a mad dash towards Morien and Chris.

**Morien**: "Get ready up there because here they come!"

Morien puts his fingers into the holes of the bowling ball and throws it with all his might towards the

guardians. The ball sails right between them as they dodge it and continue to press forward.

**Morien**: "No way. Chris open fire!"

From the second floor of the bank Chris opens fire at the charging cyborgs. Each bullet finds their

mark but does minimal damage leaving small barely noticeable dents.

**Morien**: "Aim for their legs!"

Chris lowers the angle of his turret and continues to hold the trigger down. This time each of the guardians

start to fall but are not destroyed. Morien notices it take them several seconds to stand back up.

**Morien**: "Keep hitting their legs! I have an idea!"

Morien runs out towards the guardians like he did the first time. Just before he reaches them Chris fires

at their legs and knocks the majority of the group to the ground which was more than enough time for

Morien to make his move. Coming to the first guardian he brings his fist down like a hammer to its head

crushing it with the blow.

**Morien**: "I'll admit these are tougher but not by much. Kanta where are you?"

**Desert Punk**: "I never left. I've been watching the entire time waiting for an opening"

**Morien**: "Don't worry about an opening. Open fire"

**Desert Punk**: "With you down there?"

Two guardians rush towards Morien with their fists but he dodges them. With a swift roundhouse kick

he sends both of them back a few meters but they remain on their feet.

**Morien**: "If there is one thing I've learned is that these guardians have a desperation move where they

try to weigh down their opponent by piling on him all at once and I have a feeling they are going to do

this again. When they do unload your entire clip, Kanta!"

**Desert Punk**: "Are you sure about that?"

**Morien**: "If I can survive a long fall I can take a few explosions here and there"

Sure enough a few minutes pass and the guardians jump on top of Morien attempting to hold him in

place. This was the visual confirmation Desert Punk was waiting for. Pulling the trigger a stream of fire lit

up the night sky for an instance as missile after missile found their way to the guardians and Morien who

was trying to hold them in place as they were him. The explosion grew more massive as each missile hit

the concrete around the guardians. Chris began to panic.

**Chris**: "You've killed your own team mate!"

Desert Punk let go of the trigger after he was completely out of ammunition. Plumes of heavy smoke

rose from the crater. He hovered over the site of destruction anxiously waiting for the verdict of his

actions. When the smoke cleared he was pleased with the results. Every guardian in that attack was in

pieces scattered around the new crater. Morien walked out from the crater with holes in his clothes. He

was holding his shoulder which was slightly injured. His hair was smoking and his guns were destroyed.

The devices Washu made for him were still in one piece and operational.

**Morien**: "Nice shooting, Kanta"

**Desert Punk**: "We're not out of the woods yet" he said pointing out in the distance

As Morien looked the yellow eyes of more guardians appeared between the buildings.

**Chris**: "Look up!"

In the taller buildings above many yellow eyes could be seen in several windows looking down at Desert

Punk, Morien, and Chris.

**Morien**: "Well…this was rather unexpected"

**Desert Punk**: "Not only are we surrounded…we're so screwed right now!"

**Morien**: "You're the battle hardened mercenary! What are we going to do now?"

A shot rang out in the distance. A bullet found its way into Chris's clavicle putting him out of commission.

**Morien**: "CHRIS!"

Morien turned around to assist his fallen comrade but an explosion appeared in front of him stopping

him in his tracks.

**Desert Punk**: "We can't escape!"

A new sound was coming towards the two. With an angry expression Morien looked around for the

source of the sound until an M-1 Abrams tank appeared. Its barrel was aimed at Morien driving closer

to the duo before stopping about 40 feet from them. The hatch opened up from the top revealing the

individual behind the operation.

**Baker**: "When it was brought to my attention that the guardians were being torn to pieces I never

would have guessed that it was just two men"

**Morien**: "And we are the only two men here. You're just an idiot believing that you can absolve the

world of its problems with weapons!"

**Baker**: "I never expected most people to understand. You will all thank me later"

**Desert Punk**: "Kaizuka is just using you because you're the only one foolish enough to fund his

operation. You may think you are in control but that old shit has you by the balls!"

**Baker**: "Stop this offense now and I will let you off as prisoners. Continue and you will end up just like

the guardians"

**Morien**: "I hate to break it to you but it's going to take more than a tank to stop me"

**Baker**: "What exactly did you inhale today?"

**Morien**: "Not today but 4 years ago actually"

Morien begins to walk towards the tank.

**Baker**: "Stop!"

Morien just keeps walking

**Baker**: "I will shoot you!"

**Morien**: "I have no doubt you will"

Morien walks to the barrel of the tank and bends it backwards with ease.

**Morien**: "But a tank does seem to work better when the barrel is straight and not a V"

General Baker was in shock.

**Baker**: "You. You're one of those augmented men aren't you? You're an INSF terrorist!"

**Morien**: "It's true that I am augmented but I'm no terrorist. Unlike you. I chose to use my ability

to keep the peace, not make war. The simple life I once knew is no more. It's my job now to protect

people from people like you. Maybe even protect you from yourself"

**Baker**: "Sorry but a man like you is a serious threat not just to us but every nation. Once you

think you are above the law there may be no stopping you. I'm sorry but I have no choice but to

stop you here and now. As for the traitor in the bank, if he doesn't bleed to death, he is a disgrace

to the military and I will make sure his wife and 2 sons know that. His court martial will come swiftly"

He disappears back into the tank and it drives away.

The windows above start to shatter as each guardian jumps down to combat Desert Punk and

Morien who scatter swiftly.

**Morien**: "We have to reach Sgt. Mohr before he bleeds out"

**Desert Punk**: "You're placing a huge priority over someone who tried to kill us!"

**Morien**: "I don't care! Even if he wasn't on our side now it's not right to allow him to die like that!"

**Desert Punk**: "How do you even plan on getting to him? We don't even have medical supplies!"

Morien stopped down the street not far from where he started. In all directions guardians appeared

surrounding him and tightening the gap. One jumped out at him but he grab its arm and launched

him into another guardian knocking them back several hundred feet. 4 more ran to him and took hold

of his legs. It was him who was now thrown into the wall of a small coffee shop bursting through it

landing in the kitchen. The burglar alarm went off inside.

**Morien**: "That actually hurt" he said holding the back of his head

Several guardians spilled into the coffee shop looking for their target. Morien ripped a large piece

of the counter top and waited for them to enter the kitchen. As each one did he swung at them sending

them flying out at hundreds of miles per hour. But the damage was minimal to each guardian. Desert

Punk was having slightly better luck being able to pick off a few guardians with his rockets but many

of them were swift and able to avoid his attacks. Although not able to fly each guardian did have the

ability to jump great distances and use it to try to match Desert Punk's height as they attempted to

swat him out of the air. With a mighty boot to the face Desert Punk kicked one that came too close

sending it back down the street below. As Desert Punk flew upwards towards the top of the sky scrappers

one of the guardians jumped through a window and grabbed a hold of his cape.

**Desert Punk**: "Oh shit! Up! Up! Up!"

He commanded his flight pack to continue the ascent into the night sky with the guardian grabbing hold

with one hand. Like the previous guardian he kicked as hard as he could but it wouldn't release its grip.

Before Desert Punk knew it he was at an altitude of 10,000 feet above the Chicago skyline. Loading two

explosive shells into his signature shotgun he swung around sharply and placed the barrel right between

the guardian's eyes then pulled the trigger. Though it was hardly damaged the guardian released its grip

on Kanta and fell down towards the city streets. A minute and a half later it hit the concrete shattering into

thousands of pieces. Desert Punk found a weakness.

**Desert Punk**: "Fingerpaintings! They seem to be allergic to gravity if you catch what I'm trying to say!"

**Morien**: "Copied! I'll see what I can do!"

Running out of the coffee shop Morien ran to the nearest guardian grabbing hold firmly by its legs and

heaved it skyward. It reached about the height of the Willis Tower before coming down to his level landing

on its back but standing back up moments later.

**Morien**: "Kanta, how high did you reach before dropping one of them?"

**Desert Punk**: "My altimeter read just over 10,000 feet"

**Morien**: "10, 000 FEET? How am I supposed to throw it that high? Unless…"

He looked back at the Willis Tower and had an idea. Before he carried out his plan he sprinted back to

the bank to check on Chris. When he arrived he wasn't there but rather a small blood trail led through

an open door. With a concerned look he followed the blood trail down the stairs until he found Chris sitting

up leaning on the wooden teller counter. The area around his left clavicle was bandaged up but he was

conscience.

**Morien**: "I guess the Marines really can take care of themselves"

**Chris**: "It wasn't me. Some man in a red trench coat brought me down here and gave me these bandages"

Morien's eyes widened.

**Morien**: "Vash…?" he whispered "Was his hair tall, spiky, and blonde? Oh and his sunglasses orange?"

Chris nodded in confirmation.

**Morien**: "Will you be fine here by yourself?"

**Chris**: "I'm a Marine. It will take more than a bullet to the clavicle to bring me down permanently. Now

go kick some ass!"

Morien ran through a window back outside where he was greeted by a hard hit to the face from

one of the guardians. His face contorted to the right as the guardian's fist kept pushing forward. Morien's

eyes became almost completely white. In slow motion he could see broken glass falling and guardians

advancing. The only sound he could hear was a slight breeze as he fell backwards. His vision was a blur

as he looked up. Slowly the guardian walks over to Morien's head. Looking up at its yellow eyes it appeared

there were more than two eyes due to the blur. The guardian lifts its foot up and tries to crush Morien's head

but he catches the foot and struggles to hold it in place. He felt his back starting to crack the concrete underneath

him. The sound of a gunshot rings out from nearby. Morien sees a spark come off the guardian's neck and it

backs up a few feet then stops. Its yellow eyes fade to black. Electrical sparks begin to emit from the open neck

wound of the guardian and it explodes seconds later. Morien stands up holding the side of his head as the

blurriness starts to ebb. His vision comes back into focus and he spots the man Chris described.

**Morien**: "Your timing couldn't have been any more perfect. Of course preventing this headache would

have made your timing even more perfect"

Vash the Stampede adjusts his orange glasses and reloads his revolver. His serious face turns into a

smile.

**Vash**: "I find it funny that the last time we met you were in a tight spot as well. I take it Desert Punk

is here"

**Morien**: "He's up in the air somewhere"

**Vash**: "Almost exactly like last time. Since when does Desert Punk fly?"

**Morien**: "Washu intervention"

**Vash**: "Say no more"

The brief reunion is halted by the sound of approaching guardians. Morien turns around and spots

10 more standing in pairs.

**Vash**: "If you look closely at the neck you'll see a small chip protruding out just slightly. I'm not sure

what it's for but if you hit the chip they will malfunction and self destruct"

**Morien**: "Kanta, aim for the neck! Look for a small chip!"

**Desert** **Punk**: "Copied! Over and out!"

**Morien**: "Ok. Now what?"

**Vash**: "We finish what they started" he said taking aim

Wasting no time, Morien pulls off the black spherical device on his right wrist and pitches it upwards.

Upon hearing a metal grinding on metal sound he raises his hand and catches the 15 foot long, 3 foot

diameter black chaingun causing the ground to vibrate around him.

**Vash**: "I highly doubt you'll need to aim at the neck with that"

**Morien**: "One way to find out"

Morien pulls the trigger. The multiple barrels begin to rotate making a sound resembling a jet engine

turning on. Seconds later a mixture of blue and white flames erupt from the barrels of the chaingun

as thousands of rounds of ammunition from an unknown location burst into the crowd of guardians

reducing them to scrap metal and parts. The guardians begin to retreat as their numbers began to

reduce greatly. All around the sound of glass breaking, gunfire, and small explosions could heard in

downtown Chicago as Vash the Stampede and Morien decimate the rapidly declining number of

guardians. Desert Punk contributed greatly to the heavy losses of the guardians as he provided air

support for his two teammates on the ground.

**Desert Punk**: "Is that who I think it is standing next to you, Fingerpaintings?"

**Morien**: "If you're thinking Vash the Stampede you would be correct"

Vash grinned as he heard the conversation between Desert Punk and Morien.

**Morien**: "At the rate we're going we should reach the lab in a few hours. Keep pushing forward"

As they ran heads, arms, legs, and internal parts were being dismembered from the fleeing guardians

well aware their efforts were in vain against the three skilled gunmen. Several guardians in the

buildings above attempted to flank them from the top but Vash's quick eyes caught their act and

before they hit the ground each one exploded in mid-air from the shots fired by his signature revolver.

From above Desert Punk could see the guardians backing from the windows in the surrounding

skyscrapers and running towards the direction of the particle accelerator lab.

**Desert** **Punk**: "They're high tailing it! It's either about to get easier or much harder!"

**Morien**: "How could it get harder?"

**Desert** **Punk**: "Where I'm from, as well as our targets here, retreat often results in higher caliber

reinforcements. Keep that in mind. I'm coming down to join you two"

The gunfire ceases and Desert Punk lands next to Morien and Vash.

**Desert** **Punk**: "Vash the Stampede. What a site for sore eyes. What made you come back?"

**Vash**: "I've actually been here on Earth for a year as a nomad wandering from place to place"

**Desert Punk**: "Nomad? You should have just come and crashed at Fingerpaintings place"

**Morien**: "Shouldn't I be in charge of the invitations to my home?"

**Vash**: "It's quite alright. I like wandering like a leaf in the wind. I've seen so much already"

**Morien**: "I'm going to leave the gunner behind until this is over. Then we'll come back for him"

**Desert** **Punk**: "Are you sure he won't rot?"

**Morien**: "He's a Marine. He'll do fine"

The three begin to walk west out of downtown into a smaller suburb.

**Morien**: "Why then did you come to Chicago? Not that I mind your assistance"

**Vash**: "I heard about the events taking place here in this city when the protests started. I thought

I could lend a hand in keeping the peace but when I got here I heard the gunfire and came ever

closer. I actually encountered a few of those cyborgs several blocks back. Since they were anything

but friendly, and not human beings or anything biological, I had no choice but to take them out. Then

I ran into you two. The story is still writing itself from this point"

**Morien**: "Hopefully the story has the outcome I'm seeking"

After an hour on foot they reach the interstate highway that runs just south of the laboratory. As

the night sky slowly turns into dawn they reach the outer limits of the Fermi Particle Accelerator

Laboratory. A military truck comes into view ahead with two occupants making a morning run for

security measures. The three gunmen hide behind a small section of a concrete wall that was

broken off to allow large military vehicles to enter. Once it passes they continue to press inwards

until they come to a large light gray ring that covered at least 10 acres of land. Within the ring

was nothing but a cut field.

**Morien**: "This must be the accelerator"

**Desert** **Punk**: "And I have a feeling this is how Kaizuka is creating the portals"

**Morien**: "I don't know how little or how much security this place has but I can imagine it will be

very tight and also hell bent on making sure no one enters that isn't authorized which we have

the distinct honor of being. Stay on your toes at all times and try not to get shot."

**Vash**: "With our luck they are probably aware of our presence as we speak"

**Morien**: "Don't be so sure. I once heard from somewhere that sometimes the closer you are

to danger the further you are from harm"

**Desert** **Punk**: "If you're lucky that will be the case. What's the plan then?"

**Morien**: "Each one of use needs to find a different way in. When you do make it in find some

place that looks like a lobby and hold that position. Notify us when you do and we will come

to you"

Without confirming Desert Punk runs straight for the lab leaving Morien and Vash behind.

**Vash**: "So what do you think his life expectancy is at this point?"

**Morien**: "Whatever it is it's decreasing rapidly. We better move fast"

Morien and Vash split up to find separate ways into the main part of the lab. With weapons

on hand the final fight was imminent.

**Vash the Stampede is a character off of Trigun. He belongs to his creator. **

_**End of Chapter 7**_


	8. Endgame

**Chapter 8**

**Agent**: "Sir, we've just received a message that there has been a military outbreak

in Chicago, Illinois. It looks like it is our own too"

The sun had just risen upon Washington D.C. At an unmarked government building

near The Pentagon, a group of agents were constantly monitoring the security of

the continental United States by listening in for any reports that sparked their interests.

The incoming message revealing the outbreak in Chicago was more than enough to

raise eyebrows among the people sitting behind the long line of computers.

**Agent Commander**: "Contact General Baker and tell him about the unfolding situation"

**Agent**: "Sir. The report mentioned Robert Baker was involved"

The commander was silent for a few moments. He was aware of portal creation but

was told by Baker that the project was a failure and discontinued as it was perilous.

**Agent Commander**: "Baker was always a sneaky bastard but I never thought he

would go behind our backs like this"

He stands up and places himself at a location in the room where everyone in it could

see him.

**Agent Commander**: "Ladies and gentlemen, whether you were aware or not, General

Robert Baker seems to have successfully completed his portal experiments in Chicago

but it also seems he is testing weapons on the city itself. Notify the president and alert

any military base within 500 miles of Chicago to quell this outbreak and restore order"

As each person began contacting military forces the commander turns to the agent who

gave him the message.

**Agent Commander**: "Did he seriously think he was going to keep this hidden from us?"

**Agent**: "You have to give him credit for keeping it an enigma for this long"

**Agent Commander**: Regardless, he has become a borderline traitor. By the way, General

Baker had only informed me of his experiments in Chicago. How did everyone else here

know about them?"

**Agent**: "We are still trying to figure out who sent the message but whoever it was brought

up everything that was happening. I gathered information regarding these…cyborgs

called 'guardians.' Their strength is almost supernatural according to this person"

**Agent Commander**: "We have to act quickly"

He looks back towards the working group of agents.

**Agent Commander**: "I need 5 agents to come with me to Chicago. If General Baker survives

what's coming to him, his reprimand will be harsh"

* * *

Hundreds of military police officers were strewn across the ground just outside the main

entrance to the laboratory as Desert Punk effortlessly pushed his way inwards leaving

Morien and Vash still outside searching for a way inside. The base alarm could be heard for

miles around. Finding a trail of military police lying on the ground Morien follows them until

he reached the area just outside the entrance. He contacts Vash.

**Morien**: "Vash, I found the main entrance. Desert Punk is already inside hopefully taking a

defensive position waiting for us to rendezvous somewhere. I hear a lot of yelling and gunshots"

Vash the Stampede stood still with his revolver in hand. In front of him 6 guardians stood in

a semi-circle formation all looking at him with their cold expressionless metallic faces. He looks

above them at the gray lab wall behind them and sees a large vent.

**Morien**: "Vash are you there?"

Vash hears Morien's call but does not respond. Instead he continues to look at the vent then

back at the guardians in front of him. A serious expression comes upon his face as he loads 6

bullets into his revolver. Spinning his chamber he locks it back into his gun and takes aim. One

at a time each guardian sprints full force towards him but within a few seconds they are completely

destroyed with a gunshot to the neck. Loading his revolver again he runs towards the vent.

**Vash**: "Sorry Morien. I was working"

**Morien**: "Copy that"

**Vash**: "I found a vent on this wall outside. I'm using it to gain entry"

**Morien**: "Okay. Stay alert. At this point I'm sure this whole lab knows we're here unless they

are focused on Kanta since he broke in first"

Inside the laboratory Desert Punk stood on a green marble floor littered with broken glass,

computers, and the bodies of downed guards as well as a few guardians whose pieces were

in the walls and the ceiling. Other than the sound of a siren there were no other sounds or

movements. His grip tightened on the shotgun he held waiting for another wave of attackers.

He took a few small steps back breaking small pieces of glass as he stepped over them. Every

few seconds he would look from side to side examining all possible locations for an attack to

sprout from. The sound of feedback suddenly came from speakers throughout various ports in

the walls surrounding Desert Punk. The brief feedback was followed by a voice all too familiar to

the demon of the desert. Although hidden by his helmet his facial expression was cold and

determined listening to what his former and current adversary had to say.

**Kaizuka**: "I think I'm starting to see why you are called a demon. What are the odds I would

encounter the same backstabbing piece of shit in this time?"

**Desert** **Punk**: "I made a mistake in letting you live last time. You're not leaving this place alive"

**Kaizuka**: "Is that really necessary Desert Punk? You could join me in my conquest being my right hand

man in all my operations."

**Desert Punk**: "If I recall you made similar promises to all those people who worked for you

last time. Their fates were that of the victims you would create. I may be officially uneducated but

I am by no means an idiot. I don't need any propositions from you no matter how lucrative. You

need to get busy being dead!"

Kaizuka looks down at the colorful line of buttons in front of him plotting his next move. Once

he figures out his plan of attack he executes.

**Kaizuka**: "To all units in this laboratory. The intruder is still in the main lobby. I want him to leave

in several pieces! This operation will not falter due to some crazy kid wielding a shotgun! Attack now!"

Desert Punk looks up at the ceiling listening to what sounds like a raccoon in the ventilation

shaft. A few seconds it gives way revealing Vash the Stampede who lands on his head. Being

somewhat surprised, Desert Punk takes a few steps towards Vash who slowly stands up holding

his head where he landed.

**Desert Punk**: "You could have just walked in through the front"

**Vash**: "Morien did say he wanted us to find different ways in to cover more ground"

**Desert** **Punk**: "Whatever. Eyes up; the whole place is on red alert and I think the old bastard

sent most of the military our direction"

**Vash**: "What are we doing to do then?"

**Desert** **Punk**: "Did you seriously just ask that? We kill them of course!"

**Vash**: "Who are you to take a life?"

**Desert** **Punk**: "This is no time for your moral bullshit! The people guarding this facility are

about to open suppressing firepower on us and you are worrying about taking a life? Kick

your morals and man up!"

Vash looks at him very seriously; adamantly standing by what he believes.

**Vash**: "I refuse. No matter what happens no one has the right to take a life. But I will still

lend my assistance"

**Desert Punk**: "With what? A water pistol?"

Vash looks at the reception desk and spots a fire hose behind a glass case which is the only

glass in the whole atrium that has not been shot at.

**Vash**: "Not a pistol…"

Desert Punk lowers his shotgun and watches Vash walk behind the desk, break the glass,

and pull out the hose.

**Desert Punk**: "You have got to be kidding me"

Vash just continued to unravel the hose; not making any eye contact with Desert Punk.

**Vash**: "The pressure should be enough to knock them down as well as their weapons"

The sound of boots hitting the floor rapidly was getting closer to Desert Punk and Vash.

The guards were getting closer.

**Vash**: "There's not much time! Get over here and when I tell you turn on the hose!"

**Desert Punk**: "Are you out of your mind? This won't work!"

**Vash**: "Either that or leave a trail of bodies and potentially be charged with mass murder"

**Desert Punk**: "It's a bit late for that!"

**Vash**: "What?"

**Desert Punk**: "Nevermind! Fine I'll do it!"

Quickly stepping towards the wall, Desert Punk places his hands on the hose wheel. Vash

runs out towards the middle of the lobby in full view of the guards running down a dark hallway

who now put their guns up taking aim. Vash waits for them to step into the light.

**Vash**: "Now!"

Desert Punk rapidly turns the wheel hearing the water rushing through the hose. Within two

seconds the flat hose began to fill with water. Vash held on tight as the weight increased but

he held the hose steady. The guards stop about fifteen feet in front of him with all guns aimed

at Vash. Before any further orders were given Vash pressed on the nozzle releasing high pressure

water into the guards knocking them onto the floor. Many of them lost their weapons as they

were swept away by the raging water. Vash let go of the nozzle stopping the flow of water. One

guard in the back pulls out a pistol but Vash's swift eye catches it and he shoots it out of his hands

with his revolver causing the guard to hold his hand in pain. Now shivering from the cold water

the group of at least 25 guards look up at Vash uncertain of their fate. Leaving the water running

Desert Punk joins Vash and asks a simple question.

**Desert Punk**: "Where is Kaizuka? You have about 5 seconds to answer before I…"

**Guard**: "He is eleven floors down in the lab!"

**Desert Punk**: "That was easier than I thought. Now what are we going to do about you guys?"

**Vash**: "I'll take care of things up here. Can you find Kaizuka?"

**Desert Punk**: "Does Junko have big boobs?"

**Vash**: "Who?"

**Desert Punk**: "Oh yea, you two haven't met yet. Yes I can find Kaizuka. I leave these

losers in your care. Make me proud!"

As Desert Punk ran into a nearby stairwell Vash looked back at the guards sitting on the

floor cold and wet deciding what to do. He would never kill any of them but he didn't want

any of them to leave and possibly compromise the objective. Now from behind Vash, footsteps

came closer from the main entrance. Griping his gun he looks behind him but is relieved when

he spots Morien walking in with AK-74 in hand. Looking around the lobby he takes in the

damage. Stopping for a few seconds he already knows the culprit was not Vash. After scanning

the area and giving himself the all clear he lowers his weapon and walks to Vash. He raises

an eyebrow when he sees the group of guards sitting on the floor.

**Morien**: "Who are your friends here?"

**Vash**: "Just a few men who are all washed up"

**Morien**: "All puns aside…."

**Vash**: "Guards. A few people I spared from Desert Punk"

**Morien**: "And where is he?"

**Vash**: "He is heading lower into this lab trying to find someone named Kaizuka"

**Morien**: "Does he ever listen? I told him to wait once he got inside. Shoot now I need to go

after him and hope to God he's still alive…again"

**Vash**: "I think he can take care of himself"

**Morien**: "You. Guards. Where is the mainframe computer?"

**Guard**: "At the end of this hall"

**Guard 2**: "Are you going to keep revealing everything they want to know?"

**Guard**: "We're in trouble either way! If we don't get killed by these guys the United States

will punish us more severely"

**Morien**: "I wouldn't worry about that. If we succeed here today I will make sure you guys

are cleared"

Morien turns to his communication device on his wrist

**Morien**: "Washu? Hey, you there?"

**Washu**: "Don't tell me you guys are their already?"

**Morien**: "Surprise…I guess"

**Washu**: "Ok. Hold still so I can get a full scan of the facility"

Using a sonar type device installed in Morien's communication system, a map of the entire

lab comes onto Washu's computer.

**Washu**: "Got it. Ok. Desert Punk is already 8 floors below. I can see Vash the Stampede is

there with you two. You need to find the mainframe computer so I can disable the portals

for good"

Wasting no time Morien super sprints to the main frame computer.

**Morien**: "Now what?"

**Washu**: "Plug this device anywhere. Even an electrical outlet"

Taking off his wrist communication system he finds a port on of the keypads and installs

the device. Now speaking through his ear device she gives him further instruction.

**Washu**: "Now just sit back and let me take care of everything"

**Morien**: "I would love to sit back but I need to find Kanta"

**Washu**: "He's moving quite fast for moving in a stairwell"

**Morien**: "Can you find a route where we can cross paths downstairs?"

**Washu**: "The most direct path would be the elevator. We both know how much you love

to break those doors open and throw yourself down"

**Morien**: "Where is it?"

**Washu**: "Back towards the main entrance where Vash is located. What's the big rush

anyways?"

Morien begins to run back towards the elevator and Vash.

**Morien**: "Kanta is on the verge of getting himself killed again"

**Washu**: "I think you are forgetting that he has on armor impervious to your man-made

bullets. Created by yours truly of course"

**Morien**: "I did forget but it's not the guards I'm worried about. It's these damn humanoid

machines whose strength almost matches mine"

**Washu**: "When I gave you the upgrade in your strength I should have told you that it

will take time for it to activate"

**Morien**: "How much time?"

**Washu**: "It could be now or a few months"

**Morien**: "Either way I think Vash, Kanta, and I have this in the bag. I hope I didn't jinx us"

**Junko**: "I doubt that. I do think we have this in the bag"

Morien stops.

**Morien**: "Who is this?"

**Junko**: "Oh come on! How could you forget my voice? It's me, Junko!"

**Morien**: "Where the hell are you?"

**Junko**: "About ten miles outside downtown Chicago. About to bring hell to this city!"

**Morien**: "What do you mean?"

**Junko**: "I mean that I'm in a fighter jet provided by your father and armed to the teeth.

In addition your father's two right hand men are my wingmen."

**Morien**: "You have no idea how happy I am to hear this! Junko do you know how to

get to the lab?"

**Junko**: "I have a decent idea"

**Morien**: "Keep flying southwest until you see an oversized white ring on the ground. It's

hard to miss due to its size. Destroy the ring! It's the source of power to the portals"

**Junko**: "Roger that. Calisto and St. Elmo; arm your air to ground rockets now!"

Junko's Su-34 fighter jet was now over downtown Chicago. Junko observed the damage

in the city from the overnight fight between the guardians and Morien, Desert Punk, and Vash

the Stampede. Behind Junko her two wingmen created flying Su-37's a line formation behind

her so that they could destroy their target in one pass.

**Junko**: "Morien, do you know if there are any SAM's around the lab?"

**Morien**: "Not that I'm aware of. Sorry but you'll have to figure that out on your own"

Grabbing a hold of the elevator cable Morien slid down rapidly towards the bottom floor. About

halfway down he lands on the elevator car. He looks to his left and sees the emergency

ladder. Using his own hand he severs the cable then jumps on to the ladder and watches the

car fall all the way to the bottom creating a loud crash as it impacted. Since it was only 6 floors

the damage to the car was not terrible but it gave Morien another idea. Remember what Washu

told him on the top of the Willis Tower he decides to release his grip on the ladder and falls

down towards the bottom. Landing on the roof he made a secondary crashing noise not as loud

as the first crash but enough to bring attention to the bottom floor elevator door. He listened

for noises outside the elevator door but did not hear anything. He noticed the smell of smoke.

Inhaling deeply he could smell something burning from the other side of the door. With a punch

he breaks his way in and is blinded by thick smoke.

**Morien**: "Kanta?"

Morien walked for several feet before almost tripping on an object lying on the ground. It was the

upper torso section of a guardian. The rest of it was nowhere to be seen. He put his aviator

goggles on to block the eye burning smoke and armed himself with his AK-74.

**Junko**: "Morien, target has been destroyed but it looks like we have company. Several American

fighters have been scrambled to take care of us"

**Morien**: "You can take care of them right?"

**Junko**: "I have Washu's flare gun now installed on my jet. I'm not too worried. I think this

will be more of me protecting my two wingmen"

**Morien**: "Be careful up there okay?"

**Junko**: "Please hurry up and find Desert Punk for me"

**Morien**: "I will but why?"

**Junko**: "I…I just don't want anything happening to him…and I kind of miss him"

Morien smiled.

**Morien**: "I'll do my best, Junko. Over and out"

Morien then follows a hissing sound until he comes to a room illuminated by a bright blue

light. As he walked in further he sees holding tanks with guardians in each one. His eyes

widened. Each cylinder tank was in a circle formation around a small set of controls which

Morien walked to. He became frustrated when he discovered all the buttons were red and

the same size. Not knowing what any of them did he decided to start pressing a few to see

if he could shut down the guardians. The first button he presses closes the large steel door

that separates the room from the hallway. He presses it again but the doors do not open.

Pressing another button the water in each tank empties and the eyes of the guardians start

to glow red. Sections of their shoulders, elbows, and knees also glow red. Their heads turn

slowly towards Morien like they were possessed.

**Morien**: "Well….shit"

He quickly arms himself with his gun and before any of the guardians break out of their

tanks he opens fire.

* * *

In the skies above Chicago, Commander Junko Asagiri was switching roles in engaging her

attackers and taking defensive measures along with Colonials Alex Puzunkas and Vladimir

Franz in their black Su-37 Terminators named _St. Elmo_ and _Calisto_. Junko had taken a few

bullets to the wings but her maroon Su-34, whose call sign was _Phoenix_, was far from un-flyable.

After flying in circles for about 5 minutes, avoiding missile locks, Junko breaks out of her route

and flies straight up. She presses on the throttle and feels her body being pushed hard into

her seat as the g-forces increase from acceleration.

**Junko**: "Phoenix to St. Elmo and Calisto. How are you two holding up?"

**Alex**: "These Americans are tough! I can't get a lock on any of them but in return they can't get

one on us either!"

Out of his eye Vladimir catches Junko's Su-34 flying skyward and follows with Alexander

close behind.

**Vladimir**: "We can't fly straight like this for long or we will risk getting shot!"

**Junko**: "No, keep going! When I tell you break away and pull down your polarized lenses!"

**Alex**: "So you have a plan then?"

**Junko**: "If this works we can reduce their numbers"

Just as Junko had hoped the majority of the American flight group, which consisted of

F-15 Eagles, followed them upwards. The pilot in the front prepared to make an easy kill.

**Vladimir**: "He's got a lock on us!"

**Junko**: "NOW! Evade!

Alexander and Vladimir split like lighting splitting down a tree while Junko kept her aircraft

flying upwards. At 46,000 feet she fired the special flares Washu created for her from the

back of the Su-34. The lead American pilot decided to focus on Junko's aircraft. Just before

his sensors indicated a lock on her aircraft he is blinded by a light brighter than the sun. The

other pilots following him are also blinded by the immense light. In addition their aircraft

become disabled and the engines shut down. Junko, Alexander, and Vladimir had counter

measures to ensure their aircraft would not shut down should Junko use the flares. The pilots

closer to the ground lose their radar, warning system, and locking system but their engines

were still operational.

**Junko**: "Ok guys! Finish the fight!"

Now with noses pointed towards the ground the 3 Spetsnaz pilots make a lock on the remaining

jets and launch their missiles. One by one the morning sky was lit up by aerial explosions of

the American flight team. All pilots ejected before being killed in an explosion or crashing into

the ground from being disabled. Checking her radar Junko saw no other aircraft other than

_St. Elmo_ and _Calisto_.

**Junko**: "Good flying gentlemen. Now head back to the lab and continue bombing operations"

**Alex**: "Copy!"

**Vladimir**: "Yes madam!"

* * *

With all ammunition in his AK-74 completely expended, Morien drops his gun. The glass from

the tanks was shot to pieces but the guardians stood still. They continued to look at Morien

with their red glowing eyes. Morien resorted to his black wrist device which housed his massive

chaingun. He threw it up in the air but as he held up his hand to catch it a metal fist hits him

square in the temple knocking him back into the wall causing it to crack. Realizing they could

not survive the blast from his chaingun the guardians finally leapt from their tanks and set

their sites on Morien making sure to keep him separated from his weapon. Morien stood back

up and took a defensive stance.

**Morien**: "So you guys are smart now…and apparently much stronger too…just what I freaking needed"

His head hurt but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Before getting time to think two guardians

approached him. Both of them stopped and held up their arms towards him. Their hands separated

from their arms revealing gun barrels. Wasting no time they opened fire creating a cloud of smoke

as each bullet hit the wall around Morien. Standing still he allowed for them to fire directly at him.

Now completely covered by the dust his body was hidden from sight as the guardians continued to

fire. Convinced they had done their job they ceased and waited for the dust to clear. Morien just

walked from the dust cloud revealing himself to them without a single mark on him.

**Morien**: "Is that all you guys have?"

The guardians reattach their hands and give him a double punch to the abdomen then kick him

back into the wall making the cracks even bigger. Face down on the floor he held his stomach area

in pain, slightly groaning. Not wanting Morien to stand up again the two guardians grab his arms

and legs and pull hard while the other guardians stood in a circle around them. Morien felt the

stress in his spine as they pulled. With a clenched look in his face he summoned whatever strength

he had and brought himself closer together until he felt the grip loosen around his feet. Pulling

back hard he freed his legs and kicked the first guardian into the wall where they hit him into. Then

landing on his feet he overhead threw the second guardian right into the first one. Running

quickly to the fallen machines he crushes both of their heads with a mighty fist. He turns back

towards the rest and feels a metallic hand grab him by the neck which pins him back into the same

spot in the wall. The other guardians join in and hold his legs and arms to the wall so he couldn't

move. Ideas raced through his mind as the life was literally being choked out of him.

**Junko**: "Morien. The first wave of jets has been wiped out but I think more are coming"

Morien had to respond in order to save himself.

**Junko**: "Did you copy that?"

Thrusting his head forward he butts the metal head of the guardian knocking him back

and also releasing his grip on his neck for a moment.

**Morien**: "Junko! Bunker-buster! Anywhere!"

At that moment the guardian returned and started choking him again. The grip was much

tighter and Morien knew that a head butt would not cause it to release again.

**Junko**: "What did he mean by…oh…"

Upon realization Junko aims at arbitrary locations at the surface of the lab and orders

the wingmen to do the same.

**Junko**: "I hope this works…Fox 3!"

**Alex**: "Fox 3!"

**Vladimir**: "Fox 3!"

The 3 aircraft unleash a devastating load of bunker buster missiles capable of punching

through a few hundred feet of concrete. Vash the Stampede was engaged in a friendly

conversation with the guards when suddenly an explosion rocks the entrance causing

the lobby to collapse with Vash and everyone else trapped underneath. Another missile finds

its way into the elevator shaft and with no surface to detonate on it continued its downward

trip until it reached the crashed car at the very bottom exploding sending a fireball up the shaft

blowing out every elevator door. Finally a missile hit just the outside of the room Morien was

in which sent everyone and everything inside into a heap as a fireball entered blowing out the

lights and sending glass and machine parts everywhere. The rain of bunker busters continue

for a few seconds then stop. The room was now on fire as was much of the bottom floor. None

of the guardians took damage but they stood back up and searched for their target. They found

him but this time he was holding his chaingun aiming right at them. The bunker busters

provided the distraction he needed to retrieve his ultimate weapon. With an evil grin on his face

the barrel began to spin making the sound of a jet engine and he gave some parting words.

**Morien**: "Payback is a bitch, shitheads!"

Morien pulls the trigger and unloads thousands of rounds of anti-aircraft bullets into the group

of guardians. In just a few seconds they were rendered into metallic dust, ceasing to exist. With

the guardians defeated he focused on his next task which was getting out of the burning

room, into the hallway which was also on fire, finding Desert Punk, and getting the hell out of

the Fermi Particle Accelerator Laboratory.

* * *

Desert Punk was aware that his surroundings were going up in flames. Nevertheless he kept

his gaze on a massive steel door that read "Portal" in bold red letters. He knew who was on

the other side and he wanted him dead. He also knew the other person felt the same way in

that Kaizuka wanted Desert Punk dead. Before attempting to type in a code the doors begin

to open. Desert Punk figured Kaizuka was expecting him and wanted to face off with him one

more time. Desert Punk walked in and in the middle of the massive room was Kaizuka. The room

was roughly the size of a football stadium but other than a few guardians it was bare entirely.

**Kaizuka**: "How did you make it this far?"

Desert Punk takes off his helmet showing his face for the first time since the conflict

started on Chicago's streets.

**Desert Punk**: "I'm the demon of the Kanto Desert. Does it matter how I got down

here? If you really must know your piece of crap weapons have a common weak spot

and since they are stupid enough to run at me in a straight line it was easy pickings"

**Kaizuka**: "Regardless I don't plan on staying long"

**Desert Punk**: "I don't plan on letting you letting live for long. Let's finish this now. Unleash

your shitty weapons!"

**Kaizuka**: "There is one more trick up my sleeve Desert Punk! I never did this in the Kanto

Desert because I didn't think it was needed but it's time to witness the guardians' full potential!"

The five guardians in the room begin to glow white then they run into each other. The

white glowing mass starts to grow taking the shape of a mech resembling a transformer.

Desert Punk shields his eyes from the white light. His cape was blowing from the wind

generated from the white light. Once he saw the light die down he looked towards Kaizuka

and next to him was a 25 foot tall mech-robot with a large caliber gun for a right arm

and a massive chainsaw for a left arm. It's large metal feet looked like chicken feet. Instead

of a head it had a cockpit with its canopy open.

**Kaizuka**: "I wish you well Desert Punk. This is the last time we will meet like this!"

Desert Punk kept his emotionless facial expression but was slightly nervous on the inside.

Kaizuka quickly climbed into his dark gray mech and shut the canopy. The sound of the giant

robot coming to life sounded like a diesel engine which Desert Punk did not expect. Holding his

shotgun he squatted down slightly waiting for Kaizuka to make the first move. As expected

the mech charged like a raging bull at Desert Punk but he dodged to his right and pulled

the trigger aiming at the robot's leg. It only ricocheted as Desert Punk fumbled to find a

weak spot. The sound of the saw starting up made Desert Punk more alert as the mech

made another charge towards him. The saw-arm was up in the air at it ran towards Desert

Punk bringing it down in a huge impact but again Desert Punk rolled out of the way.

**Desert Punk**: "You're a lot slower than I expected you would be in that thing"

**Kaizuka**: "Hold still dammit!"

**Desert Punk**: "If you're going to kill me you're going to have to work for it old-man!"

Not taking the verbal attack lightly, Kaizuka arms the gun on his mech's right arm and

aims at Desert Punk. Turning on his flight pack Desert Punk takes to the air which

caught Kaizuka slightly off guard but he concentrates again and fires. Desert Punk could

fly faster than the mech could turn but he had limited space so stayed close to the walls

with a bullet barrage following close behind. Up ahead was a corner. Desert Punk shifted

his legs forward and hit the wall, squatted, and then wall jumped back towards the mech

at a rather high speed. For a second Kaizuka lost sight of him but he found Desert Punk

and continued his aim but by time he fired again Desert Punk flew under the legs of the

mech which caused the auto aim to bend down so far the mech flipped itself frontward.

Now lying on its back Desert Punk quickly flies to the canopy and open fires with his

shotgun. To his frustration the canopy was bulletproof.

**Kaizuka**: "In my mind I thought you would have pulled something like this off so I made

the bulletproof cockpit just incase. Face it Desert Punk, you can't win here"

The mech stood back up. The gun was trained back on Desert Punk. He looked up at the

ceiling to see several generators hanging from it right above Kaizuka's mech. He flew upwards

with the giant gun firing right behind him. He rested himself for a few moments on the

ceiling waiting for the bullets to find their way to the ceiling. Once they did he quickly flew

away. He continued this until the 4th pass when the ceiling could not take any more structural

damage and gave way. The 8 generators fell from the ceiling and headed right towards the

mech. Kaizuka looked up in horror and tried to dodge but it was too late. The first impact

shattered the canopy and the rest buried the mech leaving just the cockpit area exposed.

**Desert Punk**: "Just like Fire Dragon Kong"

He made his way down to the pile of rubble that buried the large robot. The fire from the hallway

had somehow caused the steel door to the large room to open. Exploding fragments from the

hallway shot into the room which now illuminated it more. Disregarding the danger Desert Punk

finds the open cockpit and sees a wounded Kaizuka inside. He begins to speak with a feeble voice.

**Kaizuka**: "I guess I should have known better than to take on the demon of the desert"

Desert Punk aims his shotgun at Kaizuka's face.

**Kaizuka**: "Do you think killing me will solve every problem this world has? They have only

begun. Look at the world we came from…"

**Desert Punk**: "How about you just shut the hell up! You know damn well you were going

to take over this planet for your own personal gain and shit on everyone else! You're no

different now than you were back in the desert. I really hope you're not like this in the

next life. Now go away forever!"

Desert Punk pulls the trigger. The sound of the shotgun going off echoes throughout

the entire room as blood splatters everywhere in the cockpit and on what's left of the

canopy. It was finally over. Kaizuka's operation was a failure and as a result an entire

planet was spared from tyrannical rule. Desert Punk turns his head towards the

entrance and sees a shadow on the floor. He follows it and sees Morien standing

there with a raging fire burning behind him. Without saying a word he nods towards

Desert Punk and Desert Punk looks back at the lifeless body of Kaizuka.

**Desert Punk**: "Farewell, old man"

Desert Punk jumps off the wreckage and runs towards Morien then past him. Morien

follows close behind as they scramble to find a way back up. As they do Morien

finds General Baker in a room waiting for the fire to take him.

**Morien**: "I don't think so. It's time to for you to answer for your actions"

The entire city of Chicago was now being stormed by the military. The media had

also made their way to cover the events taking place in the Windy City. Another

group of fighter had escorted Junko and her two wingmen to O'Hare Airport where

they were detained and questioned. Vash the Stampede managed to work his way

through the rubble and get the guards out of the fallen building. The entire lab was

now up in flames. Vash waited outside for Morien and Desert Punk to show. Another

section of the lab caved in but then it was blown outwards. Vash looked at it

wondering how it did that but once he got his answer a smile came upon his face. A

bruised Morien, with General Baker and Desert Punk jumped from a window then

walked towards Vash.

**Vash**: "I would have to say this operation was a success"

**Morien**: "What really surprised me is how many guards I didn't see"

**Desert Punk**: "That's because I took care of them"

**Vash**: "Desert Punk! How could you?"

**Desert Punk**: "Shut up! Just shut up! Their sacrifices just saved 7 billion people! I

don't need to hear another moral lecture from you. Not after what I've been through"

Vash was stunned and remained silent but still upset. The sound of military

helicopters was approaching. Morien, Desert Punk, and Vash the Stampede watched

as they came in and landed several feet in front of them. A door opened and a

man in a suit came out followed by troops. The other helicopters landed and troops

came pouring out of them as well. The agent walks up to the 3 men.

**Agent**: "I take it you are the 3 who stopped General Baker"

Vash and Desert Punk stayed silent so Morien spoke.

**Morien**: "Yes"

**Agent**: "You prevented a disaster and we can't thank you enough but we cannot

allow vigilantes to go unpunished either"

Morien did something rare and formed a blue energy ball in his hands and fired at

several of the parked helicopters. Troops ran for cover and ducked on the ground

thinking they were under attack as the explosion rocked the ground.

**Morien**: "I want the press here. I need to explain what has happened today. Understood?"

The agent was shaking nervously but he nodded in confirmation. The troops aimed

their guns at the 3 men but Morien looked at them in the eyes. After seeing what

he did to the helicopters they lowered their weapons but kept a close eye on the

3. An hour had passed when different news stations finally arrived. They set up a

stand on the grass in the middle of the field with about 10 microphones on it. Several

dozen news cameras were fixed to look right at the podium. The helicopter engines

were turned off and the crowd stopped talking and prepared to listen to what Morien

had to say. He made his way to the podium and looked out at the people looking at

him. He then turned to Vash and Desert Punk who both nodded in his direction. After

a few moments he let out a breath and began to speak with a straight and serious

face.

**Morien**: "Hello everyone. My name is Morien Eeham. I'm a professor of history at both

the high school and the college level in Hamburg, Germany. Many of you watching from

home and those who are already here are wonder what happened here today. The

United States Attorney General Robert Baker, alongside with a team of scientists, attempted

to bring back weapons from another time using portals. I know that sounds very science

fiction but take my word, it's not fiction anymore. These weapons were humanoid

machines with unimaginable strength. Yet myself, and two others were able to defeat

them. In case you were wondering if I was the same man who was in the Middle East

crisis against the INSF…yes you are correct. I am augmented just like they are, however

I never lost control of my mind. I guess I'm comparable to Superman minus the flying

part. I don't want anyone to panic. I'm here to help. Don't look at me or anyone else

involved as heroes. There was trouble brewing and we did what we had to in order to

stop a world takeover. Now granted there were several losses on their side but those

things will happen. With all that was said I want you to take something from all this.

General Baker was right in that this world is a troubled place. The problem has always

been the same: people. But people can also make things right. I won't always be there

to help out. I may be superhuman but I'm still one person. Everyone needs to pull

their heads out of their asses and start realizing the world is in a rut. The only way to

figure out a solution is for our governments to properly aid their people instead of

themselves. Another thing. The guards here were pulled into duty by General Baker

and didn't have a say in whether or not they wanted to be involved. I want them to

be cleared and stay blame free as if nothing happened. Junko Asagiri and her two

wingmen are to be released. They did an excellent job in assisting us today. And when

I leave along with those two (he pointed at Vash and Desert Punk) don't follow me.

Don't try to capture and experiment on me or anyone else. I'm warning you now. You

will not succeed. I just want a normal life. Now if you excuse me I have someone

waiting for me back home"

No one had any further questions to Morien's surprise. Before leaving he talked to a

few of the troops giving them the location of a few survivors in the lab and Chris Mohr

who was still in Chicago needing assistance. With Vash and Desert Punk following

behind he casually walked between lines and lines of the men and women of the armed

forces who had been called to take control of the situation. They looked at the 3 men

but they kept their eyes straight not making any eye contact with anyone. The military

did not expect it to be under control upon their arrival which of course worked for them.

The trio climbed into a Blackhawk helicopter with blades already turning and asked to

be taken to O' Hare Airport to pick up Junko, Alex, and Vladimir. It was a short 10 minute

trip and as soon as they landed on the tarmac Junko was waiting along with her 2

wingmen. Around them were a few Marines keeping watch with M-4 assault rifles. Desert

Punk was the first to hop out of the Blackhawk.

**Junko**: "You're alive"

**Desert Punk**: "Yeah, that I am"

His voice sounded winded.

**Desert Punk**: "Through fire, troops, guardians, and a giant mech I came out

on top. I think the sleeper sofa back in Germany is calling me"

**Junko**: "Oh. That's a shame. I wanted to see how much energy you had left

when we got home"

She winked at him.

Desert Punk's eyes grew wide and his typical evil smile returned to his

face. Vash and Morien just looked at each other and chuckled.

**Vash**: "Does this mean what I think it does?"

**Morien**: "Yeah. He deserves it…I think"

**Vash**: "So now what happens"

**Morien**: "No idea. You guys are welcome to stay at my place until you figure

out where you are going to live. Unless you were planning on heading back to

your time"

Desert Punk overheard what Morien said and gave a response.

**Desert Punk**: "Fingerpaintings! We're not going anywhere. Granted we do need

to find a place to stay in your time there is no way in hell I'm going back to the Kanto

Desert. I like it here quite frankly"

**Vash**: "What about Singapore? We both mentioned that years ago when we first

visited"

**Desert Punk**: "You read my mind Vash"

Morien looked behind Junko and spotted Alex and Vladimir.

**Morien**: "You two must be my father's right hand men"

**Vladimir**: "Yes sir we are. It's an honor to meet you"

**Morien**: "Likewise. I appreciate the help"

**Desert Punk**: "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go back. Hey which

one of you is taking us back to Germany?"

**Junko**: "Actually my aircraft is a tandem two-seater. As of now there is room for

one more"

**Desert Punk**: "Lead the way my sexy!"

**Junko**: "Wait. How are you two getting back"

She looked at Morien and Vash.

**Morien**: "Don't worry about us. I'll find us a transport pilot and we'll go from there"

Junko and Desert Punk climb into the Su-34 while Vladimir and Alex climb into their

Su-37's. After being refueled the aircraft make a thunderous take off into the afternoon

sky above Chicago and head north. Morien and Vash find a C-17 pilot and he gladly

takes them back to Germany.

* * *

It had been just a month since the Windy City Campaign, as the media would call it,

and other than a change in government policies nothing changed. Morien continued to

teach and despite revealing his secret to everyone no one looked at him different. They

played it off like nothing had happened. Vash, Kanta, and Junko moved to Singapore

finding a place to live in a high rise condo overlooking the ocean. Kanta and Junko kept their

business open in being mercenaries for hire. Vash opened a donut shop in downtown

Singapore and it became a popular establishment for the millions of residents in Singapore.

In Hamburg, Morien arrived at his 3 story condominium after a long day at school. Pulling

out his keys he opened the door, put his black leather briefcase on the dining room table,

and set himself on the sofa closing his eyes for a few minutes and thought of nothing. Like

clockwork he heard the portal opening in his kitchen and smiled. In her science academy

uniform Washu revealed herself and placed herself next to him and put her head on his shoulders.

**Washu**: "If it isn't the guardian of Earth"

Morien opened his eyes with a confused look on his face.

**Morien**: "Guardian of Earth? Where did you get that?"

**Washu**: "I take it you haven't watched the news lately. The whole world is calling you

that after the incidents that took place in the United States"

**Morien**: "I'm not a guardian! I'm a professor! I hope they don't rely on me to take care

of all their problems. That their job."

**Washu**: "It looks like you're stuck with that title whether you like it or not. Everyone

saw you on TV that day"

**Morien**: "Everyone?"

**Washu**: "Everyone who lives in the Masaki household"

**Morien**: "Oh"

Morien put his arm around Washu and held her closer.

**Morien**: "Yup. Nothing will ever be the same"

**Washu**: "On that note…I need to know something"

**Morien**: "Shoot"

**Washu**: "That day you and Kanta were talking right before you left to Chicago…"

Morien began to think.

**Washu**: "I overheard the part where you were talking about getting hitched as you

call it"

Morien started to sweat drop.

**Morien**: "Oh that…uhh…yeah…what about it?"

Washu climbed over him and placed her legs above his hips and put her arms

around his neck.

**Morien**: "Washu?"

**Washu**: "Yes my past with men hasn't been the greatest but like I've said before

you have shown me that not all men are the same. And I want to show you that I'm

not typical either"

**Morien**: "You already did that"

**Washu**: "But you haven't seen anything yet"

**Morien**: "I like that. But what are you proposing?"

**Washu**: "It's been a few years Morien. Is this what you want for the next couple of

thousands of years of your life?"

Morien, now fully realizing what Washu was talking about, opened his eyes widely again. He

thought about every time he spent with Washu. It wasn't a hard choice to make.

**Morien**: "Yes! Yes Washu! You are talking about…marriage right?"

**Washu**: "Yes…but this will be different from what you're used to"

**Morien**: "I can handle change"

**Washu**: "Alright then. Come with me to my lab"

**Morien**: "Wait…you mean now?"

**Washu**: "Yes"

**Morien**: "But what about family members?"

**Washu**: "Don't worry about them"

**Morien**: "If you say so"

**Washu**: "This will be quick and easy"

Morien and Washu were now in her lab.

**Washu**: "I'll be right back"

She disappeared behind a wall. He looked around pondering the life changing experience

he was about to have again. From his power to the woman he was dating and about to

marry apparently. He wouldn't change it for anything or anyone. Washu came back from

behind the wall. Morien looked on at her beauty. She was wearing a white kimono with

green Japanese symbols on the area where the heart is located. She walked to him and

held both his hands.

**Washu**: "Are you ready?"

**Morien**: "Yes"

Closing her eyes a blue light formed around them. A few seconds later they were on an

alter which seemed to be floating in the middle of space. Morien looked on in disbelief

as he saw stars all around and a few red dust clouds.

**Morien**: "Are we in outer space?"

**Washu**: "Isn't it beautiful?"

**Morien**: "It is but when you said different I did not expect this. This is better than what

I expected. Where exactly are we?"

**Washu**: "There place where universal bonds are created"

**Morien**: "Universal? You were serious weren't you?"

**Washu**: "So I ask again…is this what you want?"

**Morien**: "Yes, Washu. I'm not about to throw away a lifetime of happiness"

Upon finishing those words a glowing blue silhouette of a man appeared and slowly

walked to where Morien and Washu stood. Wasting no time he spoke in a deep voice.

**Man**: "State your names"

**Morien**: "Morien Eeham"

**Washu**: "Washu Hakubi"

**Man**: "Why have you come here today?"

**Morien**: "To become perpetually bonded in the universe's eyes"

**Man**: "And have you both agreed to live with each other and take on the role of

husband and wife"

**Washu**: "We have"

**Morien**: "Yes"

The ground where they stood started to shake. A glowing blue circle formed around

them and shrank in size until it reached their feet. It hovered upwards reaching the

height of their hand where it broke into two white glowing rings of energy. They placed

themselves on Morien and Washu's ring fingers and started emitting energy like small

lighting bolts. Soon it dissipated but the glow remained.

**Man**: "This is not a contract. This is a covenant that will be recognized everywhere in

the universe. Now, as husband and wife, go and fulfill your duties. I bid thee farewell"

Just as quickly as it started it was over. Morien and Washu were back in her lab.

**Morien**: "That was indeed quick. So now what?"

**Washu**: "A vacation"

**Morien**: "You off all people are asking for a vacation? Without the distractions of your

lab work? And what about Tenchi and the others?"

**Washu**: "They are used to not seeing me for days at a time. And since your spring

break is coming up I'd say we take full advantage"

Morien remembered the dream he had on ICE 493 before it crashed. That same woman

on the bridge was Washu. And before the dream ended he was somehow in New Zealand.

He took this as a sign.

**Morien**: "How about New Zealand? I hear the lobsters are as big as grand piano and

I love mountains"

Washu took his hands and with her green eyes she looked up at his dark brown eyes

and smiled.

**Washu**: "I'll start getting ready then"

With that Spring Break had come and they set off for New Zealand. Another chapter had

closed in the lives of Desert Punk and Morien but the story had just begun (EPIC FORESHADOWING!)

**End of Chapter 8 and story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
